Forbidden Love
by Oakland
Summary: Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she’s regretting everything she had ever done for him... Full sum. inside!
1. Regrets

New story; an Itachi X OC story. Just letting you know now, I'm going to be going right into the story, no stupid stuff in the beginning for this one. Like the summary says, it's about a girl named Akira, daughter of Kakashi, and yet lover to Itachi. I know ages are out of whack; so I have Itachi younger in this one, hehe :), go with the roll… please? This story is set in First Person: Akira is telling it from her view. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story, and without further adieu, here is the story: _Forbidden Love_.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her... like he used to..._

**Warning: **_I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

_

* * *

_

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter One: Regrets-

My eyes snapped open, my breath coming out in wheezes, my body soaked in sweat. I tried to get my breathing under control, but because of my condition I couldn't. My breathing finally got under control, but my peace quickly turned into coughing fits, blood coming up in spurts. I swung my legs over the bed, looking once at the sleeping figure next to me before half running, half crawling, into the bathroom and heaving into the toilet. My whole body trembled as I tried to hold back the pain, my eyes closing momentarily as I finally calmed down and the heaving stopped. Now I shuddered from the cold, from the feeling of being alone, from the feeling that I could never turn back to what I used to be. Tears fell down my face as I thought about what I had willingly given up to go after the love of my life.

My head came up sharply as I felt his hands go around me. "Shh, shh. It's going to be alright." He whispered into my ear. I knew full well it wasn't going to be all right. I sighed, snuggling down into him for any kind of warmth I had felt so long ago there.

There was nothing: nothing but a cold-hearted, missing-nin. I sighed again, the tears freshly falling down my cheeks once again. And once again: he mistook them for tears of fright. His arms tightened, his voice no longer entering my ears as I tried to imagine him, imagine him before he had killed everyone, before he had turned cold: to imagine him the way I had loved him. Don't get me wrong: I still love him. Just not the new him: not the cold, calculating murderer. I missed my old love: the one that had made me laugh when I needed to, made me feel more then I was, made me feel like I could do anything. And these thoughts caused the tears to come even more forcefully.

A knock was heard, someone calling for him once again. His arms untangled from me, almost unwillingly. Almost. "What is it?" I heard him ask as the door swung open.

"It's time to go. He wants us all out patrolling and gathering data on the demons." I heard Kisame answer. I shuddered, heaving into the toilet once more. Both my love and Kisame entered the bathroom then, Kisame bending down to me and brushing my hair from my face. "She's not looking too good, Itachi. Aren't you going to do something for her?"

I smiled, no teeth or emotion showing. "What am I going to do?" Itachi returned. "No one can heal her, you know that." His blood red eyes pierced right through me, as though he knew what I was thinking. How I wish I could tell him if he didn't. That wouldn't be good though: he could kill me without so much as a second thought. How I wished I still had the old Uchiha Itachi back, the one that I knew how to make smile no matter what.

I sighed once more, probably for good measure or to annoy him than for anything else. And sure enough, his eyes flickered once with annoyance that quickly dispersed. I wiped my mouth with the towel Kisame had handed me, my eyes never leaving Itachi's. My eyes slowly closed as I leaned against the wall, knowing full well both pairs of eyes never left me. Kisame, his hand on my shoulder, jerked me back to reality, unfortunately. I scooted away from him silently, looking him into the eyes once then turning away. "What?"

"I asked if you were hungry." He restated, sounding slightly hurt.

I knew it wasn't his fault to make me feel this way, and he knew it too. But it was hard when you couldn't take it out on the real perpetrator: Itachi. I shook my head no, my stomach taking a different route and grumbling loudly. I blushed darkly, ducking my head as I wrapped my hands around it. "A little…"

"Then come on. We have to leave now, but I think we can squeeze in giving you something to eat, considering you will be staying here… with Sasori and Deidara…" He winced, knowing full well that I wouldn't like that thought.

And I didn't. Ever since I ran off with Itachi, Itachi joining Akatsuki, and me semi-joining them: I had, had a bad time with everyone in it. Kisame knew that I didn't like it when guys tried to take advantage of me, so he didn't do anything. Plus, I knew I wasn't his type: if he even has a _type_. With the rest of them, minus Itachi, never knew where I drew the line. They always tried to grope, smack, pinch, or kiss me: and they knew I didn't like, and they knew Itachi wouldn't do anything if it got out of hand. I sighed as I got up weakly, stumbling back into the bedroom and changing, not caring if Kisame and Itachi left or not to give me privacy. I changed quickly, wanting this day to go by like that. A headache was already forming and I knew it was going to get worse: Deidara at the center.

I heard their conversation take a quick turn down Argument Lane, but I blocked it out, knowing full well they were arguing about me. How could I show them I knew how to take care of myself? How could I show them I hated it when they faught over something as trivial as this and… I shook my head, a cough escaping my lips as my body spasmed. I clutched at my chest, my other hand covering my mouth. My body twisted over the bed, not quite falling over, but almost. I felt Kisame's hands on my back, trying to relieve my pain through pressure points. I knew, just as the pain was fading, that Itachi had stood where he was, letting Kisame help me on his own.

I straightened, throwing a glare at Itachi before heading out the door. "Come on, you two promised me food."

* * *

I slowly stuffed food into my mouth, my eyes watching Kisame and Itachi leave. I felt alone once more, an empty pit in the bottom of your stomach, a black hole that seemed to be endless. I had become fast friends with this feeling, considering I felt it every day, every night. Even if I was beside Itachi, I felt it even greater. I shook my head, placing the sandwich on my plate and leaving it alone. 

"Still not eating dear kitten?"

"Call me kitten again and I swear you wont see another day in this life." I growled out, my eyes locking onto Sasori's.

"Oh ho! The kitten has some fire in her!" He mocked, sitting across from me, his foot at work already on my leg.

I contemplated either kicking him, flipping the table over onto him, injuring him internally, or ignoring him. I sighed, mentally shooting myself as I ignored the foot on my thigh. "What do you want Sasori?"

"You know how it is: when the cats are away, the mice will play." That sickening smile was on his lips once more. Oh, how it made me want to hurl.

"No, I don't know how it is." My eyes had quickly averted from his face to the sky outside the window. I didn't feel like killing anyone at that moment, I never do, so I thought it best that I didn't look at him. All I had to do now was ignore the foot, and that was becoming harder by the second.

"Stop being so sour Akira." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, leaving tantalizing thoughts of killing him in its wake. Unfortunately, he thought they were shivers of pleasure. "See, I know you want me-"

I had stood up then, knowing this would go down a road I didn't want to take again. "No, Sasori. I do not want you, and I never will. Get that through your thick head, alright?"

He stared at me, his smirk wavering in between staying on his face and falling into a frown. It decided on being halfway, his eyes narrowing: now he just looked plain stupid. "What will it take, hmm? What will it take for the _Ice Queen_ to become thawed?"

I sighed, turning away, my arms wrapping around my stomach. "Nothing, it will take nothing from you for this _Ice Queen_ to thaw out." I walked away then, his outbursts following in my wake. He deserves to die, just like everyone else. But I couldn't think that: I wanted this. I wanted to live with Itachi… How could I keep lying to myself? I don't know how I do it, but it's bugging the crap out of me. If this _Ice Queen_ wanted to thaw… well, lets just say it would take one pretty big miracle.

Another sigh; maybe that's all I was doing now a days: sighing. Right now would be a great time to get drunk. And thankfully, I was in a town with the best sake around…

* * *

I groaned, my head turning to the side as I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me. "Akira? Akira, please wake up." I shook my head slightly, scooting away from the touch and voice that sounded so warm yet so distant and hurt. If only they would speak again so I could discern who it was that spoke. And they did… "Akira! 

_Maybe if you didn't do all that heavy training you wouldn't have passed out." Itachi joked, his hand running down my cheek. _

"_Maybe I wanted to pass out. Just so you would find me and have to take me home: how does that sound?" I teased back, my eyes drinking in his features as he stared at my eyes. He had always taught me to be better then everyone else, looking him or her in the eye no matter what. He had always taught me that I was better than I thought I was… and maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. _

_Itachi laughed, a deep sound you could always love, even if you didn't love the person. And I loved it now. "What if I don't carry you home?" _

"_Then I'll just get up really, really slowly and walk home. See? Nothing to it! I planned ahead!" _

_His head came down to mine, his hand cupping my face. "Yes, I do see you planned ahead. But did you plan this?" He brought our faces together, making the kiss quick at first but my hands around his neck deepened it._

"Itachi?" I mumbled, my voice full of the love I had for him as my mind went back in time.

"Yes, it's me Akira."

That's when my fantasies came crashing down. By just hearing the cold-hearted manner he had to me was enough to jolt me from anything. I got up quickly, regretting the decision as the room spun, just like I regretted everything else. I watched his hands shoot out to support me as though I was a little kid just learning how to walk. I was fed up with him right now so that didn't make me anymore angry. I shoved his hands away, turning and walking out before he could say something. I looked back once, seeing shock on his face, and it tore my heart apart. And now I stood there, looking back at him, tears flowing down my face.

I knew it was wrong, acting the way I did. Yet, how couldn't I act like that when he's the way he is now? Half of me wanted to run to him, take him in my arms and try and find the true Itachi and throw away the rest. The other half wanted to cuss him out and tell him how I felt and why, trying to make him feel as much pain all the while. I knew neither of these two plans would work out for the benefits for either of us… And I knew that well.

So I walked away…

* * *

Oooh, some tough love and disappointment! Awesome! Wait...i think? All well, i hope you guys like this one, next chappy will be up next week, i promise, well, next week with a few reviews along with it ; ) hehe, please review and flame! If you dont explain your flame then it'll just become trash! 


	2. Trying To Get Back

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and any questions/whatever will be answered/whatever-ed…. now:

**_Miz-iLUVsasuke:_** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. :) and I'm so sorry about the whole mix-up. was having a fritz or something so my story was up yet it wasn't so when I re-uploaded it, it finally showed. Thank you for taking the time to find it again!

hehe, i got impatient and since i have this chapter done, i didnt want to wait to the weekend...hehe, im pathetic... O.O;

I apologize right now about Sasori. I haven't seen the episodes with him in it, I've only read a short little paragraph on him and Deidara, so I'm not all that knowledged on him and his fighting techniques and such. So, please, if you will, bare with me and try and enjoy the story aside from any mistakes I may make on him.

**Disclaimer:** _Doesn't belong to me and never will_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning: **_I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

_

* * *

_

-Before-

I knew it was wrong, acting the way I did. Yet, how couldn't I act like that when he's the way he is now? Half of me wanted to run to him, take him in my arms and try and find the true Itachi and throw away the rest. The other half wanted to cuss him out and tell him how I felt and why, trying to make him feel as much pain all the while. I knew neither of these two plans would work out for the benefits for either of us… And I knew that well.

So I walked away…

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter Two: Trying To Get Back-

My head was spinning, my body convulsing with pain, my vision blurry, and my face was warm. I still stumbled on, my thoughts going back to Konoha and my youth. I wanted to see my father again, knowing full well that he was still alive and kicking. Probably still reading those perverted books Jiraiya-sama writes. I laughed at this, remembering how I used to try and hide those books from him, try and get him away from the dirty habit. It never worked, and I knew it never would. It had turned into a game, a tradition, somehow. And I wanted all those stupid Konoha traditions back in my life. I wondered if The Third was still around. Probably not though, he _was_ pretty old when I left. A chuckle escaped my lips, passing the pain, as I thought of my father and how he would think of getting old.

He needs to get a team of genins all his own. I always told him that but he never took the job, even with the short task-hands we had when I was there last. I knew Orochimaru had already been a pretty big hit on the wanted S-class missing criminals: I had been on one of the missions assigned to tracking his whereabouts. I did find him once, but I had left quickly like I was supposed to: thankfully. I had never truly wanted to leave Konoha, but I loved Itachi too much to abandon him then. Now… I had the will power to leave him for a while. I didn't want to think I was abandoning him: otherwise I would get guilty and run back to the safety of his arms. That would then leave me feeling guilty to my father and the rest of Konoha. I sighed heavily, hating my life with a vengeance I didn't know I had in me. My life, Akira Hatake's life, was crap right now… well, had always been crap. But right now, it was mega crap. I wanted a lot of things that I knew I would never get, but I kept on hoping.

I stopped walking, my arms tightening on my waist as I searched for the source of the noise behind me. The leaves rustled from the wind, loose leaves flowing along with it. The bushes parted automatically for Itachi to appear before me; his eyes red, lost, and hurt. "Why did you leave?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

My eyes instantly switched to the Sharingan also, knowing full well what Itachi could do with his. "I left because I don't belong there Itachi-kun. I never did and never will."

"You promised you would stay with me though. How is leaving staying with me?" He took a few steps closer, my body not reacting and moving back.

"I did promise didn't I?" I mused aloud, my head tilting to the side as I let my eyes un-focus. Thoughts of long ago flashed before my mind's eye as I tried to find a way out of this one without him twisting it to his advantage as he always did now a days. "I promised to follow you where I could, Itachi-kun. I can't follow anymore, I'm losing you to some inner darkness I can't help you with this time. It-" I shook my head, coming out of my revere and staring at him once more, my eyes pleading. "I know you know I'm dying inside a little more every day when I'm out here.

It doesn't matter to you though, does it? I don't matter to you anymore either, do I?" He was closer now, and this time I did take a step back. "Itachi-kun. I love you, I truly do. But I've lost the Itachi I fell in love with for some kind of cold-hearted murderer. I still love you and I always will, but I feel as if you don't love me anymore." I glanced away, his eyes already starting to spin. "I'm sorry Itachi-kun, I am…" I closed my eyes, swearing to myself that I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't let him see me weak when I left. I would leave in the manner he taught me: proud and memorable.

"Why are you so sorry Akira-_kun_?" the imposter Itachi asked, bringing a shocked gasp from Akira. Sasori was in his place suddenly, a smile on his lips, his eyes shining with death. "Takes skill to get past the Sharingan, doesn't it, Akira-_kun_?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled out, my body finally moving backwards and away from Sasori.

He pulled one of his puppets from his back, chakra strings already forming and moving the puppet. "Why don't you want to play with me, huh?"

"I can kill you, you know? I will most likely end up dying with you but I can still kill you. Now, stay away."

"You take the fun out of everything, little Akira-kun. I can't stay away, I'm assigned to watching you when dear Itachi-kun is away and I'm here."

"Good thing you guys never trusted me." I whispered, my hands forming seals behind my back.

"I wont let you do anything. You might as well give up now, I don't want to scar that pretty face of yours." His hand flicked upwards, the puppet coming straight for me.

I closed my eyes, knowing I liked things short and simple, and he did also. Taking a deep breath, I waited for the blow. I stood my ground, my hands still forming seals to one of my techniques. My eyes opened sharply, just in time to see my shadow clone get hit from Sasori's attack. It _poofed_ away in a cloud of smoke, the puppet falling to the ground with a hollow _thump_. I allowed myself a small smile, a slight curve of my lips, as I landed behind him silently.

"Still using disguises, eh Akira?" Sasori growled out, his eyes flashing.

His body stiffened against mine as I breathed into his ear. "I don't use disguises dear Sasori. I have no need of them, but you will when I'm done with you." He tried turning around and look at me, but his body had already been paralyzed by my chakra.

I was already winded; using too many jutsus at once for me was hazardous, yet I was doing it anyway. I took a step back, bringing up my collapsible staff and bringing it back down onto his neck. He fell heavily, unconscious instead of dead. It was still hard for me to kill people, even S-class criminals, but that didn't matter. I turned away, back onto the road I had placed in front of myself. I didn't run, nor walk away. More of a sprint as I tried to outrun the memories I had made in the presence of Akatsuki. Memories that I didn't want to remember, relive, or talk about. My thoughts went back to Konoha and what I would have to do to get in… And get accepted once more...

* * *

Itachi watched me from the shadows, knowing full well the reasons behind me leaving. He knew I didn't belong on the dark road he followed, and he hadn't expected me to come this far… and just to be with him. He had pushed all emotions from himself when he had massacred his clan besides his brother, even the emotions he had for me. Now he watched me: a question or two in his mind before he either saw me off or killed me. 

I stopped as I heard him land behind me, my body rigid as I half expected another decoy. I knew this Itachi was the real one, even if I didn't want to believe that he was. "Do you want to kill me too, Itachi-kun?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper as I turned around to face him.

He shook his head, his hands open and wide in a disarming gesture. "No, Akira. I wanted to ask a question, if you will listen."

"Ask away. But don't think I will answer." I narrowed my eyes, shifting from one foot to the other as I waited for my death if it was to come.

"Why did you follow me? Why, when you knew you couldn't?" Genuine curiosity was in his voice; genuine concern for once.

I sighed, my hand covering my face as I brought it up parallel to the sky. "I love you, that's why. And yes, Itachi-kun, that explains everything. If only you would… If only you would see that I would follow you to my death and beyond if I could. I just… can't…" I turned my face back to his, walking forward slowly to him. "I've tried following you down the path you go, but I've lost the trail and you." I stood in front of him now, my head tilted up a bit to look him in the eye.

"Then why did you go with me all those years ago?" His hand came up to my cheek, his thumb running across my lips, sending shivers down my spine.

"Because I loved you then, and I had no other way to prove it." His face came closer to mine, his lips inches from mine.

"Do you still love me, even now?" His lips met mine, first gentle and cautious but demanding after a few seconds.

I broke it for the need of air, my hand running down his cheek and jaw line. "Yes, I do…" I breathed against his lips, abruptly turning and walking away. "I always will Itachi-kun." I threw over my shoulder, ever so quietly. But I knew he heard it...

* * *

I stopped just outside of Konoha's gates, watching as the guards switched duties. I sighed heavily, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. I took off my Hitae-Ate from my neck, glancing at it once before putting it back on. Ok, it was going to be semi-hard: my Hitae-Ate wasn't scratched like all missing-nins' are. I jumped down from the tree I was on, walking down the road slowly and seemingly without a purpose. I got a few feet from the gate and stopped, my shoulders hunching forward as I waited for the present guards to come forward. Both of them I recognized instantly, I just hoped they didn't recognized me. 

"Akira?" I winced at hearing Genma's question with hope yet disappointment and anger.

"Yes." I answered tiredly. "Yes, it's me, Genma-san."

"What are you doing back Akira? You know you are part of the missing-nins, considering you left _with_ Itachi?" Raidou asked, just as angry, just as cold as Genma.

"I… I left Itachi…" I whispered, looking away. I rubbed my arm, a nervous habit I had developed when I was younger. "I woke up from my dream one day and realized I had lost everything just to be with him. I… I'm sorry. I know my apologies wont mean anything to you guys, or the people of Konoha, but I do want to come back home…" I stopped, choking on my words. "I want… I want to see my father again, make sure he hasn't killed himself because I left.

I want to apologize to everyone and make up for all the years I lost not being here. I want to have all those old, stupid traditions Konoha has back in my life, Genma and Raidou-san." I fell forward onto my knees, my head bowed, tears flowing freely down my face. "I know I can't be forgiven for what I did, and I don't expect to be. I turned my back on my village, betrayed everyone in it. I just want to come back home, be executed if that is the price, but I gladly pay it."

Raidou bent down to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight into an embrace. "Shh, shh. It's going to be all right, you got that? We'll go talk personally with the Fifth and see if she'll see you, even after what you did, ok?"

I shook my head against his shoulder. "That wont do any good, and you know that." I pushed away from him, standing back up. "Take me to him. Tie my hands up so it'll look like you found me lurking around."

"So you want us to lie on the other side I take it?" Genma asked.

"I… No I don't want you to lie." I growled out, a smile forcing its way onto my lips. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, trying to cheer me up. It was working, but I didn't want it to. "Just take me to him: tied up or not tied. You choose."

"I like tied up: it sounds kinky. Don't you think so too Raidou?" Genma asked, his senbon flicking up and down with each word.

Raidou rolled his eyes heavenwards, gesturing for me to head to the Hokage's office. "The Third died, if you hadn't noticed. The Fifth is Tsunade-sama. You should remember her."

My step faltered for a second, my eyes wide with shock. I was just joking when I thought if the Third had died or not. But now thinking on it, I was only half surprised. The surprise was mainly knowing that Tsunade took the job: she didn't want to be here; she had said that herself when last we talked. I shook my head, knowing she had a good reason for being here, knowing she would regret her decision at times but otherwise love being back. I looked back to the gates once, letting out another sigh before turning back with a smile on my face. The first true smile I wore for who knows how long...

* * *

so... here's the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it so far, likes the direction it's heading, and if anyone would like to see any certain pairings tell me now and I'll put them in if I agree with them. Also, if you have any other ideas: like where you want this to go (aside from what I'm going to do with it) then please say so, I'll be more than happy to employ them into the story. :3 

Please review and flame, I appreciate both. Next Chapter will be up next weekend (with 10 more reviews hopefully, if not then i'll just post it up :) )

**Teaser:** _I stared ahead, my eyes locking onto the one visible eye that qualified my father as Kakashi Hatake, the Great Copy-nin. I knew I was in trouble now and I was going to get one long ass speech about whatever he wanted to talk to me about, but I couldn't keep my thoughts on that. I couldn't keep the tears from not flowing either as I looked upon him once more. I was just glad he didnt kill himself, and glad he finally got himself a team to watch over, considering they walked right behind him._


	3. Hard Times Ahead

So... um yay. Thanks for all who read this fanfic, i hope you like it, even if it seems to make me seem like a pessimistic person, which im not, i just had this idea in my head... -.- yeah thats it XP

**_Arielle:_** to your question: yeah... Kakashi got drunk and had sex with some girl he never knew... (sighs and rolls eyes and addresses the audience) this is my sis... (back to sister) no that's not what happened...stop thinking that way...it's disgusting (whining voice XD)... i just havent figured out how he met Akira's mom and what happened after that... O.O; hehe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Nope…_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning: **_I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC_

* * *

_

-Before-

My step faltered for a second, my eyes wide with shock. I was just joking when I thought if the Third had died or not. But now thinking on it, I was only half surprised. The surprise was mainly knowing that Tsunade took the job: she didn't want to be here; she had said that herself when last we talked. I shook my head, knowing she had a good reason for being here, knowing she would regret her decision at times but otherwise love being back. I looked back to the gates once, letting out another sigh before turning back with a smile on my face. The first true smile I wore for too many years…

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter Three: Hard Times Ahead-

I stood in front of Tsunade resolutely, my face calm, my body rigid. I tried paying attention, but in reality I was dead tired, my thoughts slipping in and out of unconsciousness. I knew it was impolite and un-respectful to not pay attention to her, but she would stop and clear out more papers on her desk. What I didn't understand is why there were other Jounins in the office along with Raidou, Genma, and I. I mean, Ibiki, Anko, almost all of ANBU and a few teachers didn't have to be here, did they? Maybe it was just me being all paranoid, thinking that I would get some kind of death sentence because I betrayed Konoha and its people. I seriously had to stop reading horror novels and see horror flicks: way too much death, violence, and drama for my own good.

"Akira?" My head jerked up from its position on my chest. Tsunade gave me an amused look, half way through annoyed and amused. "Care to join the conversation like you're supposed to?"

"Gomensan, Tsunade-sama. I'm just tired and achy. Gomen, please continue. I'm paying attention."

"I'm done talking to you, and I know you know what I said so it doesn't matter if I repeat myself or not." She paused, her eyes flicking away before coming back to my violet ones. "Have you talked to your father yet?"

I shook my head, a scared look coming into my eyes. "N-no. I almost don't want to, yet I do, you know? I'm scared of what he'll do…"

"Well, now's your chance…" She gestured behind me, and I quickly turned around.

I stared ahead, my eyes locking onto the one visible eye that qualified my father as Kakashi Hatake, the Great Copy-nin. I knew I was in trouble now and I was going to get one long ass speech about whatever he wanted to talk to me about, but I couldn't keep my thoughts on that. I couldn't keep the tears from not flowing either as I looked upon him once more. I was just glad he didn't kill himself, and glad he finally got himself a team to watch over, considering they walked right behind him. Sasuke I instantly recognized, along with Naruto, but the girl I didn't. Maybe I could use my sweet voice and get out of any _talks_ he might want to have with me… I mentally snorted, kicking myself in the process. Yeah, my sweet voice was a huge hit with him.

"Hi Daddy…" I whispered past the fresh tears.

He gave me a curt nod, walking past me and placing his papers on Tsunade's desk. "Like you asked for Hokage-sama, and on time." He bowed quickly, walking to the door once more, without so much of a glance.

I stood silently for a second; not registering that he was ignoring me. Yet… yet he was sending me a signal, wanting more from me then a "Hi Daddy…". I shook my head, running forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head in between his shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry Daddy…" I choked out between my sobs, knowing full well, now, that this is what he wanted. Emotion.

I felt his body stiffen slightly before relaxing, turning around and hugging me back. "I'm glad you're back 'Kira. But I must say: we _are_ going to be having a talk about him later tonight or tomorrow."

I pulled away, hugging myself as I glanced at Sasuke then to the floor. "I don't want to talk about him father." I whispered.

"Too bad." He said in his this-is-final tone.

"Daddy, please. I don't want to talk about Itachi at the present moment." I flinched as I felt Sasuke stiffen at the use of his brother's name. Even as far away as I was I could feel the demonic aura Sasuke had towards his brother. "He used me, father, and I don't want to talk about what happened while I was gone with him. I know I shouldn't have left with him, and I regret doing it, but I love him and you know that…"

"You still love _him_, don't you?" Sasuke spat out.

"Yes, I do. You have a problem with that?" I spat back, standing to my full height and glaring down at him. Crap. I was in more trouble. Just by Sasuke provoking me, I stepped into a new room full of hurt from Sasuke and interrogation. I shuddered, stepping back from Sasuke and bowing quickly. "I am sorry Sasuke-san. I did not mean to argue with you or start anything. Please forgive me." Brownie points scored with that apology, but I was still in big dodo.

His eyes flickered to mine, then to Tsunade and Kakashi before back to mine. He bowed his head slightly in response to mine. "I forgive you."

Tsunade clicked her tongue, sitting down once everyone glanced at her. "Akira Hatake: you do know that by coming here you have risked your life? By coming here you have given yourself over to interrogation?"

I gulped, knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep for a couple days. "Yes, I do. I subject myself to any of your orders, Hokage-sama."

She sighed heavily, motioning to Ibiki. "You remember Ibiki, right Akira?"

"Yes." I smiled slightly. "No offense Ibiki-san, but you creeped me out then, and you still do."

He chuckled, throwing me a disarming smile. "None taken."

"Ibiki-san. I leave you in charge of Akira Hatake's interrogation. Get everything you can out of her before you let her go tonight, and again tomorrow night." She gave me an apologic look. "I am sorry Akira. But I can't loosen any rules for you to go by easily."

"I would have lost respect for you if you did Tsunade-sama. All those talks we had would have meant nothing to me if you had loosened the consequences for me to slip by."

"As long as you understand…"

"I do, don't worry. I'll be fine." I gave her a smile, even if it was fake. In truth, I was sick to my stomach at what I had to go through tonight and the next. My head spun as I tried to stay awake once again as I followed Ibiki and two ANBU out of the room. I could feel every ones' gaze on me as I left, knowing that they probably thought something I didn't really want to hear. Ibiki was instructing the ANBU on something, but being the typical me, I ignored him, even if it _was_ about me. These current days just weren't my days: too much of everything for my own comfort. I snorted; drawing looks from Ibiki and both ANBU, who I recognized now as people I grew up with.

Wow: I certainly did miss a lot while I was gone. I wondered now if some of the teachers I had were still there: still teaching, alive and kicking. A smile ran across my lips as I went back to my first teacher: Kakashi and Yondaime. They tried everything to get me to be the best when I was 4, but I only acted like I was stupid to get them off my back. Trust me: the looks they gave me were priceless. I surprised them by graduating the Academy when I was 6, later then my father but still pretty young. I had placed Chunin that same year, and Jounin when I was 11. Thankfully my father told me no when I asked if I could go on to ANBU: I was already at my limits as a Jounin, and I couldn't handle anymore at that age.

Maybe it was my condition, maybe it wasn't: I never knew, nor cared when I was younger. Now that I think back on it: I'm glad I did fall in love with Itachi, but I'm not glad that I was naive and believed that everything was going to be perfect like in all those fairy tales. I should have known better, but that still didn't stop me from loving him, even now I hoped everything would turn out perfect. But I'm getting ahead of myself though, and right now I need to answer a few questions that I think you might have in mind.

I bet you're wondering what my condition is, huh? Well, I was born prematurely, so I may look physically fit, but all my insides aren't. I can't overexert myself, hence why Kakashi didn't allow me to join ANBU, and I can't do many missions all at once like most Jounins. I didn't know my mother either: she had died after having me a month ahead of schedule.

I bet you're also wondering what _the_ Uchiha Itachi saw in me? Well, technically I can't answer that truthfully because I don't even know. I had asked him once what he saw in me, and he answered in that stupid riddle way that made me aggravated. I loved how he pushed me into thinking but sometimes I just wanted the straight up truth, you know? Well, he had said that he looked beneath the beneath, seeing who I was aside from the pushed around, shy, silent girl I showed. Trust me: I was as confused as you probably are upon hearing this. To this day I still haven't figured out the whole meaning of what he said to me but I think I know what he means, not sure, but I think I do.

I shook my head, coming out of my revere and stepping into the room Ibiki entered. I blinked my eyes steadily, trying to get used to the darkness. I sighed heavily. Great: more darkness to become friends with. Thankfully this friendship was temporary for tonight and tomorrow night only; I don't really think I could handle any more darkness as my best friend. Speaking of best friends… I wonder what happened to Akimoto. I wonder if I should tell you… All right I will: Akimoto is the dog Kakashi gave me when he couldn't keep bringing up his nin-dogs. I mean, that required chakra: hence the real dog I trained to be a nin-dog. Now I'm wondering if he's still alive and trained well, or buried underneath the ground.

My train of thought stopped as I sat in the chair Ibiki pointed out. He motioned for the ANBU to leave, knowing full well that I hated looking weak in front of people: even if they were used to seeing me weak. I closed my eyes tightly as Ibiki drew closer to me. It was probably better for me if I blocked off my mind from this part of the interrogation. Maybe I could get out of the pain by saying I'll tell him anything. Heh, maybe not: I'll do it the way Tsunade, my father, Yondaime, and the rest would want me to take it. I took the pain and answered to the best of abilities.

* * *

"Well Ibiki? Did she have anything we could use?" Tsunade asked quietly, glancing at my sleeping form. He shook his head. "No, not really. There _were_ some juicy parts but otherwise it was pretty useless. I wouldn't even take her in tomorrow night because I don't think she withheld any information." 

Tsunade turned away, facing the windows in her office. "Do you think we should accept her back, Ibiki? I want what you think, not what you want me to hear."

"Yes, I do. She was naïve, young, and full of love for Itachi: you can't fault her for wanting to run off with him after all, can you?"

"No, I guess not. But I still wanted your opinion. Thank you."

"No problem Tsunade-sama." He paused before the door, his hand on the knob. "Do you want me to take her to her father's?"

"If you could."

He nodded, picking me up and walking out once more. Tsunade turned back just in time to see the door close behind Ibiki. "Hopefully there wont be any need to confine her… Just in case Itachi comes looking for her on his own…"

* * *

_"Mother, father?" Itachi asked, hesitant for once in his lifetime. _

_"What is it son?" His father returned, his glare turning to me as I stood huddled behind Itachi. _

_"I want to marry Akira, not Yumi." _

_"No." Both of his parents said in unison, already on the brink of an outrage. _

_"Why?" He pressed. _

_I tugged on his arm, whispering silently in his ear. "Itachi-kun, come on. It's okay, we'll find a way." He shook me off, his eyes still on his father. _

_"Because she is filth: you should know that." I stiffened, my eyes flashing. "She is weak and pitiful, nothing more then a housewife. You are too good for her, Itachi. You are part of the best; she is the dirt you walk on. Nothing more, and most likely less." His father growled out way too calmly and quiet. _

_"And that is for you to decide?" _

_"Yes. You are our son Itachi. We decide who you marry and don't marry." His mother inserted. "Plus, I agree with your father." _

_Yeah, I did have tears in my eyes at this point. But I had decided not to show any weakness in front of them, especially Itachi. It was hard keeping them in: but what could I do? Beat them to a blood pulp? I mentally kicked myself, jerking back into the conversation. _

_"You all will see one day. Mother, Father: you will see who is the boss in the near future. And you will know fear." Itachi turned on his heal, dragging me with him as he left his house. _

_"Itachi-kun?" I asked hesitantly. My eyes closed silently as I tried to hold back the tears that already fell down my face. _

_"Don't cry, please." He asked, his arms wrapping around me. "I can't stand it when you cry. It breaks my heart." His hand combed through my hair, the other rubbing my back as I cried into his chest. "Like you said: we'll find another way, okay? We will, I promise." _

_I nodded, looking up into his face as I smiled for him. "We will." He smiled once before bringing his face down to mine…_(1)

_

* * *

_

(1)- I know in the series it showed Itachi semi-cold and heartless when he was younger: but I didnt do that, and I apologize now for the OOCness of Itachi, hehe, he's better when he shows emotion, you know? I still love him but he's a little better when he shows emotion! XD

so, yup, heres the third chapter for you, i hope you guys like it. I like doing this story, i'm gettitng into it unlike my other stories, lol. I'll post chapter 4 up next weekened!

please review and flame for me

**Teaser:** _I opened my eyes, my hand straying to my head as I tried to sit up. Unfortunately, someone was on me: and no, I didn't know whom. I instantly went into defensive mode, my hand reaching for a kunai when I realized that: 1) I didn't have any weapons on me, 2) the thing on me had fur, a wet nose, and smelled awfully familiar, and 3) the place I was in reeked of dog. I chuckled, finally knowing who was on me: one of Kakashi's nin-dogs. Probably there to protect me when I was asleep, but they didn't have to go this far and stay on me. I sighed, scratching behind the dog's ears as I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep once more. And, of course, that didn't work out too well either..._


	4. Fitting In Once More

woot! okie dokie... sorry had to get that out of my system. Onto well not the story quite yet... hehe

**_Izayoi Tomano:_** thank you! I agree, Itachi-kun should have been a nice older brother instead of what they wrote (cry)... all well, we can all dream...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Nope…_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning: **_I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC_

* * *

_

-Before-

"_Don't cry, please." He asked, his arms wrapping around me. "I can't stand it when you cry. It breaks my heart." His hand combed through my hair, the other rubbing my back as I cried into his chest. "Like you said: we'll find another way, okay? We will, I promise."_

_I nodded, looking up into his face as I smiled for him. "We will." He smiled once before bringing his face down to mine…

* * *

_

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter Four: Fitting In Once More-

I opened my eyes, my hand straying to my head as I tried to sit up. Unfortunately, someone was on me: and no, I didn't know whom. I instantly went into defensive mode, my hand reaching for a kunai when I realized that: 1) I didn't have any weapons on me, 2) the thing on me had fur, a wet nose, and smelled awfully familiar, and 3) the place I was in _reeked_ of dog. I chuckled, finally knowing who was on me: one of Kakashi's nin-dogs. Probably there to protect me when I was asleep, but they didn't have to go this far and _stay_ on me. I sighed, scratching behind the dog's ears as I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep once more. And, of course, that didn't work out too well either.

The dog, not sure which one it was, decided to jump up and lick me in the face. "Took you long enough." It growled out in between licks.

"Tomodachi." I smiled, knowing I would get a full bath from him even if I didn't want one. "How are you and the rest?"

He stopped licking, getting off of me painfully and sitting at the end of the couch. His head cocked to the side as his eyes locked onto mine. "We're good. Became pretty bored when you left, I mean, Kakashi doesn't do anything for us. You were our main exercise when we needed it." He gave me a toothy grin, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"I love you too." I ruffled his fur, swinging my legs over the side of the couch and standing up. "Where's my father at this point in time?"

"Talking to Jiraiya about one of his team members. Naruto I think it is. Not sure though." He laid down, his nose on his front paws as he closed his eyes.

"You eat yet? If not, I can whip something up for you: I haven't lost my touch. And if yes, then I'll just whip something up for me."

"Yes, I have eaten."

"Is Akimoto still around?" I asked, my voice cracking: I seriously didn't want to know and yet I did. My hands flowed around the familiar kitchen, my brain still registering where everything was.

"He's around somewhere. Kakashi sort of ignored him, so he ran off. Pakkun followed him and made sure he was taken in by a good family: after that we all don't know what happened to him."

"As long as he's safe and sound. That's all that matters." I opened the cupboard where the spices should be, my eyes going wide. "When was the last time Kakashi went shopping?"

"About a year ago. His team comes over from time to time with their old teacher to help out around here. Sakura will go shopping with the sensei and Naruto and Sasuke will clean up and play with us."

I nodded silently, knowing this was going to be difficult: the getting to know my father's team part, not the cleaning up and shopping. I had always done the housework when I lived here last: Kakashi was either too busy with ANBU or some other kind of mission so he was practically always away, which gave me free reign of the house. All of you are thinking I was irresponsible and threw some type of party, huh? Well, just to let you know, if you haven't figured it out, I wasn't all that popular back in the Academy: so no parties. I was a deprived child with no playmates besides my father's dogs. And look how I turned out: a wonderful person who protects her home village. Not. Sure, I was a good person.

But I didn't always want to protect the village: mainly because I didn't have a good enough reason. 1) My father was almost never around, 2) I didn't have any friends, other than Itachi, and 3) I wasn't strong enough to help out with almost everything. I usually stayed inside: cooking, reading, drawing, and organizing; stuff like that. When I became a Jounin I felt like I was confined even more, and I'm not sure why either. It didn't really matter: the imagination of a great mind is a good friend... I certainly _was_ a deprived child growing up.

I quietly walked to the door, slipping on my shoes. I checked for the extra key in the scroll case next to the door, slipping it into my pocket, opening the door, and getting the surprise of my lifetime.

"Hey…"

* * *

_I stared ahead, my eyes locking onto the rising sun as I looked out my window. Akimoto was asleep curled around my feet, snoring contentedly. I had stayed up the night before, reading intently on a jutsu my sensei had wanted me to learn about for him. Books were littered around my room: my bed, the floor, my desk, and windowsill, everywhere. _

_"Hey…"_

_It was said so quietly that I wasn't sure I had heard it in the first place. I shook my head, rubbing my eyes. I was hearing things, nothing more, and nothing less. I just didn't get any sleep so I was delirious: that had to be it._

_"Hey…" _

_I ignored the voice, my eyes locking onto the sun as it peaked over the mountainside. I always loved the sunrise, especially the sunset. They were too beautiful to even be real._

_"Hey…"_

_I opened my window roughly, my head sticking out as I looked around. My eyes narrowed tiredly and in annoyance as I saw nothing. I carefully moved Akimoto from my feet as I moved to sit on the sill. I brought my legs up to my chest as I swept my eyes over the forest once more. _

_"Hey…"_

_I turned sharply, staring right into his eyes as he gave me an amused smile. That wasn't what got my attention though. His eyes… They were devoid of emotion; nothing was in his eyes anymore…

* * *

_

"Hey…" he said again, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

I took a step back, my eyes still impossibly wide and my mouth gaping. "W-what are you…?" I stopped myself, blinking frantically before realizing that Sasuke stood in front of me, not Itachi. I sighed, my head shaking as I ran my fingers through my white hair. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else." To put it simply…

"My brother." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Sorry." I looked away, knowing I couldn't see another emotionless face. "What is it you need?"

"I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei."

He sure wasn't a man of many words. "My father isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." I returned, my eyes snapping to his. I sighed, walking past him, shutting the door, and locking it.

"Where is he?"

"Look, if you want to ask me questions, just ask them, within a conversation. Don't act like the world is cold to you." _You're just like your brother._ But I could never tell him that: he would skin me alive; if he got the chance that is, but still. He may look like Itachi, and seem like him, but Sasuke was different. I just hope Itachi didn't push him over the edge.

"How did you know I had questions for you?"

"Please, Sasuke-san. You're an open book to me: easy to read and easy to _judge_." That got a spark in his eyes. "That was part of my job when I couldn't go on missions as a Jounin. I stayed in the office and saw what the true intent of a person was that came by. Any more questions?" I gestured to the hallway, walking away without knowing if he followed or not.

I had to stop being cold. I wasn't like the brothers. Sure, I had Uchiha blood in me, from my mother, but I wasn't a cold-hearted shinobi. I felt emotion unlike others that blocked them out. "Why did you come back? You could have stayed with my brother, because you loved him."

Sure enough: he followed. "I came back because I woke up from a dream that had caused me to lose everything Sasuke." My voice was filled with pain and remorse. From the corner of my eye I could see his surprise and shock. "I had dreamt of being with Itachi, and I had gotten my chance. I didn't know he had killed everyone till the ANBU started coming. I was in a daze and I hadn't cared where we went, so long as I was with him. I woke up from that dream a few days ago, seeing that I had lost everyone in this village to follow a love that would never be returned to me again."

He was silent for a while, his thoughts going inwards as he followed me through the market. I scanned the streets silently, feeling the ANBU guards trailing in the shadows. I pulled Sasuke sharply into the nearest alley, hoping to get the reaction I wanted. Sure enough, my guards followed slowly, knowing the code I gave off with my chakra.

"What is it Akira?" The birdman asked.

"Where are Jiraiya-sama and my father talking?" Short and to the point: how they liked it.

"In the Hokage's office: an official meeting with Tsunade-sama." The cat-woman answered.

"Thank you. And are you following me because of the…?" I didn't finish, my face heating up as I blushed, turning my eyes away.

"Yes." Birdie answered.

"For how long?"

"As long as Tsunade tells us too." Kitty answered.

Jack and Jill, except twins who talk for each other. I smirked, nodding my head once as I watched them _disappear_. "Can you teach me that?"

I turned to Sasuke, an eyebrow raised as I continued away. "Teach you what?"

"To use chakra as a code like that."

I smiled, shaking my head. "No. It will be taught to you when you either join ANBU, or become a Jounin and go on a specific mission. Come back to me if you do not do either. Now back to my interrogation." I joked, trying to coax a smile from the boy... Not even a twitch.

"What are you going to do now that you are back?"

"Try and apologize to those I can, say certain things that were left unsaid to others, and get to know my father's team and make sure you three didn't go insane for having him as a sensei." I glanced at him, my face drawn. "I can understand if you do not want to become… _acquaintances._" That got a smile. "But I would like you to be able to come to me if you have trouble talking to everyone else. I want to… make up for what I did to you: running away with your brother like I did. And I'm sorry I didn't do anything to avenge the Uchihas'."

He shook his head, his eyes locking with mine as we stopped in front of the Hokage's office. "I'd… I'd be glad for that: to be acquaintances, as you offered. And I want to be the one to kill him, not someone else."

I nodded, flashing him a smile. "Just be sure to give him a quick one. He deserves that much."

A smile in return to mine. "I'll think about it."

I turned away quietly, knocking on the door in between more ANBU members. A silent _come in_ quickly followed my knock and I made my way into the room. I bowed to the occupants, knowing I was still on thin ice: maybe not with Tsunade but with the elders.

"Well, well. If it isn't the _other_ Hatake brat."

I straightened, throwing a smile at Jiraiya. "Well, well. If it isn't the _other_ perverted hermit."

He chuckled, walking over and hugging me. "It's good to see you again, hun. You better stay this time."

I returned the hug silently, my eyes taking in Naruto and the girl with pink hair standing next to my father. "I will Jiraiya-sama. I will."

Tsunade cleared her throat, gaining every ones' attention. "I see you have talked with Sasuke already." I nodded, glancing at Sasuke before returning my attention back to Tsunade. "Then, let me introduce you to your father's other teammates." She held her arm out to Naruto. "I think you know him."

I nodded my head, my thoughts straying to Yondaime. "It's good to see you again Naruto. How have you been?"

"We've… met?" He asked, his eyes wide and bright.

"When you were smaller. I babysat you once in a while: it was fun. A hassle but fun." I winked at him, a smile on my face. What I said was true. Yondaime had wanted Naruto to be a hero, not an outcast, so Naruto wasn't excepted anywhere, even in the orphan homes. I had helped watch over him when everyone was on missions or something else was up. It was a hassle, having a baby that didn't know how to control his chakra, and having a humongous boost of it, loose in your house. It was fun though, because I was able to see what the kid was like and ascertain an opinion for him that way. The Kyuubi didn't make him a monster as some believed, and I had tried making them believe otherwise, once, and had gotten into so much trouble.

"And this is Sakura." Tsunade continued.

I bowed my head in her direction, my violet eyes locking with her emerald green. "It's good to meet you Sakura-san. I hope we can become good friends." She nodded hesitantly, her face drawn with fear. I guess I should have known at least someone would be afraid of me. I mean, I would be too if I was someone else and I had came back from being with Akatsuki and Itachi and all that. But that didn't make the pain dim any or go away altogether. I walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as I whispered into her ear, for her alone to hear. "If you want, I can give you tips into getting Sasuke."

Her face lit up, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew bribery was wrong, but it was a way for me to get to talk with her, and for her to get to know me aside from what she's heard floating around. "I'd be glad to talk tomorrow over lunch." She whispered back.

I stepped away from her, a strained smile on my lips as I turned back to Tsunade. "Alrighty then. I know everyone now." I announced happily to her.

"No. You don't _know_ everyone. You know Sasuke and Naruto from childhood but you don't know Sakura. You will-"

"Get to know her tomorrow at lunch." I finished for her. That got me a glare as I went back to an old habit I had with her. I always seemed to know what she was thinking, finishing whatever sentence she was saying to me. And that annoyed her, just like she was annoyed now. I chuckled, wincing. "Heh, sorry Tsunade-sama. Wont happen again."

"No, don't say that. It _always_ happens again with you!" she said, acting exasperated. She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, you have your assignment for tonight and tomorrow. I want a report on my desk the day after tomorrow."

"A report on people that you already have reports on and on my interrogation?" I titled my head to the side, giving her a curious gaze.

"Yes, that's right." She smiled mischievously, bringing her hands together by the tips and staring at me from behind them. "I want a detailed report on everything."

"Now you're scaring me…"

"That's the whole point Akira." Kakashi whispered behind me, loud enough for _everyone_ to hear.

"You're right, daddy. She _was_ one to make sure she gave them the _wrong_ impression: drunk and insane." I _whispered_ back.

Tsunade jumped to her feet, her face caught in between laughing and glaring. "Out!" she screamed, her hands pointing to the door. All of us ran out, even Jiraiya.

* * *

Fourth chapter up and conquered! hope you guys liked this one, and yes, i will be putting Sasuke leaving in the story in the near chapters, not sure if it's the next one or not. (shrugs) I'm in Summer Break right now, so I should be getting the story done and up a lot faster then i am now. WOOT! School is out! PARTY ALL THE WAY! ehem... sry, im done now...-.-; sry again. (bows) 

Please Review and Flame:3

**_Teaser:_** I sat in front of Sakura, my hands folded neatly in my lap. "What is it that assures you that you love Sasuke?" I asked her quietly. This was going to be a long day: filled with, most likely, fasle love, new _adventures_, and lots of yelling. Crap. I could feel the ANBU _breathing_ down my neck as they sat in the shadows and watched my conversation with Sakura. Maybe if I pretended to _not_ notice them, they wouldnt exactly be _there_... I was delusional: too many hopes in a hopeless life. Now, Akira, get back to the conversation about Sasuke and Sakura.


	5. The Warning

Thank you for your reviews and I apologize for any mistakes I have made in the story that have upset you. Please enjoy Chapter Five. :3

_Italics: stressed words, memories, thoughts_

_**Bold: stressed words in thoughts or memories**_

_Underlined: stressed words in thoughts or memories_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Nope…_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:**_ I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

* * *

-Before-

"That's the whole point Akira." Kakashi whispered behind me, loud enough for _everyone_ to hear.

"You're right, daddy. She _was_ one to make sure she gave them the _wrong_ impression: drunk and insane." I _whispered_ back.

Tsunade jumped to her feet, her face caught in between laughing and glaring. "Out!" she screamed, her hands pointing to the door. All of us ran out, even Jiraiya.

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter Five: The Warning-

I walked out of the Interrogations office, walking slowly as I tried to relieve the pain. I waved silently to Kotetsu and Izumo as they walked past. They nodded back, their hands preoccupied with the stacks of papers they carried. I started to walk faster, the pain fading as I got farther and farther away from the building. My eyes scanned the horizon as I got outside, the sun just now peaking over the mountainside. I sighed wearily, noting that I had enough time to write up part of my report and get at least three hours of sleep. Maybe I could get more sleep if I hurried with the report, if I was lucky. Or maybe I wasn't lucky: Birdie decided to drop in at that moment.

"You have a meeting with Hokage-sama five days from now."

"Yes, sir." My eyes rolled heavenwards as Birdie disappeared, taking up his post once more as my _bodyguard_.

Five days to argue with the elders than have a meeting with me and tell everyone their decision. I sighed, walking down the streets to my father's home. Maybe I should get a place for myself, or maybe I could just keep my father's house up and running for him.Which reminds me: I'm going to have to sit down with him soon and ask him about what happened. Everyone is on edge, and the village is in pieces: which would mean there was a battle, or some kid lost control of a really big jutsu. Personally I hoped it was the kid, but the destruction literally _screamed_ battle. My hand hesitated on the handle as I stood in front of my father's place, my mind haywire. Did I_ do _the right thing? Leaving like I did: in the first place, when I left the village and now? I had to be kidding myself: I_ couldn't_ be thinking about this_ now_… I had made my decision, and I'll stand by it. If only I could convince my heart to decide between village and lover… I straightened, opening the door silently and stepping into the front room… and into the future I had made.

The house was quiet, Kakashi's chakra patterns absent. He was probably on a mission, considering we are short-handed, I would put my money on the battle scenario. I quickly got down to writing up what I could of my interrogation as the memories became foggy in my mind. I sat back when I finished, one and a half pages filled, maybe now I could sleep in peace. I fell onto the couch silently after setting the clock on the end table. My thoughts drifted inwards, into the past, and to the present. I tossed and turned before finally finding a spot and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep… _

I groaned and rolled over, shoving my head under the pillow.

_Beep, Beep, Beep… _

I brought my hand up to the end table, searching for the off button when I smacked the clock off the table. I sighed happily, hoping I broke it.

_Beep, Beep, Beep… _

I rolled over… right off the couch and onto the floor. I cursed loudly as I rubbed my head and got up, kicking the clock across the room in the process. Maybe now it would die and let me rest in peace. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I walked into the bathroom.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

I glared at the clock, pausing in the hall. My hands quickly formed seals as I turned to it._ "Hosenka no Jutsu!"_ My fireballs quickly ignited the clock. Ok, maybe that was a bit exaggerating it in trying to turn it off, but I'm not a morning person. My brain was not on yet so I used a jutsu instead of the off switch. I walked back into the bathroom, glaring at myself as I looked into the mirror. I looked horrible: my hair everywhere, bags underneath my eyes, bruises here and there, and a cut across my chin. I'm _so_ glad I didn't have to go to any more interrogations, I'm just _not_ glad about the ANBU still trailing my ass.

The doorbell rang, causing me to jump in surprise. I quickly fixed up my appearance, not bothering to get dressed yet. Walking to the door I realized that I had woken up at a different time then I had set. I remembered setting it for nine, yet here I am, walking around, still sleepy, and it's already twelve. I sighed, knowing Kakashi changed the time so I could get a few more hours in. I opened the door quietly, plastering a smile on my face. "Hello."

Sakura bowed silently. "I'm sorry for bothering you but we didn't discuss where we were going to go for lunch so I came over… did you just get up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Kakashi messed with the time I set the alarm for so, yeah, I just woke up." I scratched my head, opening the door wide for her to come in. "Sorry if it's a mess, but he's got dogs and probably hasn't cleaned since who knows when…"

"Last week."

"What?"

"He cleaned last week. We came over to help him because this house was near part of the fighting."

"Who were we fighting?" I asked quietly, my head titled to the side as I stared at her. Her hair was drawn behind her headband, cut short and a little unevenly. Probably had something to do with what happened.

"We were doing the Chunin Exams, and Orochimaru was behind the attack on Sasuke and the village. He joined forces with Sand and they attacked, killing many shinobi, the Third among them."

"So… where did you want to eat?" I asked as I headed down the hall and into my old room. I scanned the dressers and closet, hoping to find something that still fit me.

"You don't care that he died? Don't care that we suffered at Orochimaru's hands?" she asked, her voice harsh and raw as she stood in the doorway.

"You misunderstand me Sakura-san." I tossed my uniform onto my bed, my hands quickly searching once more. "I did not mean to seem indifferent to what had happened, I just tried to change the subject because your face kept on falling as you talked about it. I changed the subject to lighten the mood, nothing more."

"Sure you did." Now what? Was it wrong trying to help her out? Was _I_ wrong for thinking I could become possible friends with her when she grew up with the rumors that I was some type of whore that eloped with Itachi? Maybe I was wrong; maybe everything I've done is for nothing like it usually is.

I sighed, straightening as I glanced at her. "What do you truly think of me Sakura-san? Am I some whore to you? Am I some weakling? Do you think like everyone else and make sure you stay _in the loop_. Do you make sure that everyone else does the thinking for you so long as you look pretty and get the good looking guy?" I asked sadly, my face furrowing.

Her mouth fell open, and I must admit, she looked like a fish gasping for air. "N-no. I, uh…"

"Please. Don't lie to me. I've had enough of lying. Just tell me, truthfully, what you think of me."

"You're… You're a shinobi, but a woman nonetheless. You fell in love with Itachi-san and ran off with him, thinking that could solve all your problems." She paused, and I knew she quoted what every mother seemed to say when her kids asked about Itachi and I. "You were naïve, young, and in love. I do not fault you for that, but I guess I _have_ let the gossip get to me before you could. I am sorry." She finished.

"Don't be." I shrugged, dressing quickly as she turned around. "Everyone does it. Doesn't matter if I'm Kakashi's daughter or not, they just see Itachi in the same sentence as my name so I'm counted as evil." I put my hand on her shoulder as I finished up. "Now, where did you want to eat?" I asked again, a smile on my lips.

"Anywhere and anything, but ramen."

"Then you cant say anything missy."

"Don't you dare start correcting me." She growled out playfully.

"Don't dare? But sweetie, I _always _dare." I returned, throwing my arms out wide as I winked at her. She shook her head, caught between scolding me and laughing.

* * *

I sat in front of Sakura, my hands folded neatly in my lap. "What is it that assures you that you love Sasuke?" I asked her quietly. This was going to be a long day: filled with, most likely, false love, new adventures, and lots of yelling. Crap. I could feel the ANBU breathing down my neck as they sat in the shadows and watched my conversation with Sakura. Maybe if I pretended to _not_ notice them, they wouldn't exactly be there... I was delusional: too many hopes in a hopeless life. Now, Akira, get back to the conversation about Sasuke and Sakura. 

"I can't stop thinking about him, and I try everything to get him to see me when something goes wrong or Naruto gets in the way. I know I love him because Ino and a few other fangirls have gone away from liking him to someone else, and I have yet to." She paused, staring at the contents in her cup. "Does that make sense at _all_?"

"Perfect." I leaned over, bringing her head up to look at me. "It may be love, it may not be. I know a few fangirls for Itachi that do what you do, but don't truly love him. I… I need more time, I guess you could say, for me to see if you truly do _love_ him or if it's some kind of crush that stays till something happens and you see him for what he truly is. We can work together and I can still help you try and get him, but if he truly shows no interest whatsoever then I'll stop, okay?"

She nodded, her face brightening. "Got it. And thank you Hatake-san."

I shook my head, leaning back into my chair. "Please, call me Akira. Hatake-san makes me feel old and I haven't even seen twenty-five yet." I smiled, looking up at the sky. "Sure is good to be back. Tell me though, how was it being a student under my father's tutelage?"

"Hectic, surprising, fun, hard, and painful. It was fun because I was able to hang out with Sasuke, but the rest because you had no idea what was going to happen." She turned away, her eyes narrowing. "Do you mind if we talk later, Akira-san? I want to visit Lee and Sasuke in the hospital."

"When did Sasuke get in the hospital? He was perfectly fine when I was talking to him yesterday?"

(A/N: ok, I'm sorry, but I totally spaced when I wanted Sasuke to leave, so I thought I would just have Itachi appear like he does in the series, but then I realized half way through that I already had Tsunade in the story so I couldn't do that. So i just jumped to the mission Team 7 had with Idate and did a time warp and had their mission take up about a day instead of what it acctually takes up... i dont know why i just didnt write out stuff for it, but then again, I'm me, and that kinda explains everything... if you know me you'd understand...heh)

"You talked to us during the middle of the day. We went out on a mission and he came back in need of medical care. But, do you mind?"

"What? Oh, no. Go right ahead and abandon me for him."

"But, I… I'm not…"

I laughed, watching her face twist with what she felt. "I know, I was only joking. Go on, I'll stay here for a little while." She smiled, walking away from me as if the world would never end.

I stayed where I was, the pit of my stomach churning, and the hairs on the back of my neck on end. Something was definitely wrong, and being the person I was, I needed to find out. I got up slowly, walking back to my father's place as I pushed my mind out and sought for whatever answer I could find.

* * *

I stopped and stared in the direction of the hospital, chakra flaring ahead. My eyes narrowed as I turned that way, my hands in my pockets. I knew now that something was up, and it had to do with Sasuke and Naruto, considering their chakra flared. I walked up slowly, staring, wide-eyed at the two water tanks on top of the hospital: both damaged and leaking heavily. I turned in time to see Jiraiya walk after Naruto and my father after Sasuke, leaving Sakura on the roof by herself. 

I jumped up, landing behind Sakura silently, noting the burnt tiles, and tanks from this viewpoint. "Hey, Sakura-san? What happened?"

She turned around, her eyes red and a weak smile on her face. "Sasuke challenged Naruto, they faught, Sasuke used Chidori and Naruto used Rasengan and Kakashi-sensei came just in time to stop them before they clashed. Sasuke ran off in one direction, Naruto the other…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes un-focusing.

I put my hands on her shoulders, bending down slightly to look at her eye-level. "It's going to be okay, got it? Kakashi and Jiraiya will see to it. If not, then you can personally beat me up."

She chuckled, her smile growing. "Thank you Akira-san, for the offer, but I couldn't take up on it."

"Sure you could! I'll even chain myself up and you can beat me to death for every time you hurt." I winked at her, stepping away. "Just believe and everything _will_ be fine, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Ja ne!" I disappeared, running after Sasuke in particular. Crap. I should have seen this coming. I should have seen that Itachi would have pushed him over the edge in becoming an avenger. Hopefully I could get through to him if Kakashi didn't. Hopefully he wouldn't go after Orochimaru for power. Instinctively my hand went to my neck, where Sasuke had the cursed seal. I had to trust him, and hope he knew what he was getting into. I had to know that he knew what Orochimaru is up to, what he is cable of. I had to trust him…

Just like I trusted his brother?

* * *

I watched silently as Kakashi walked up to Sasuke, his wire in hand. 

_(…this comes straight from the series, right before Sasuke leaves and Kakashi talks with him…) _

"If I don't do this, you'll run away, won't you?" Kakashi was saying. "Sit you aren't the type who would sit quietly and listen to lectures." Sasuke, being who he is, just 'tched'. "Sasuke, forget about revenge."

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily, his eyes narrowing. I shifted from one foot to the other, waiting patiently, yet impatiently, already knowing Sasuke wouldn't listen to Kakashi.

"Well, I've seen a lot of people like you, and the fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It's tragic." He paused, staring right back into Sasuke's hate-filled eyes. "You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness."

"Shut up! What do you know?" Sasuke burst out, struggling against Kakashi's wire. "Don't lecture me as if you know what it's like! How about it? Should I kill the most important person to you right now?" Sasuke challenged, his whole stance giving off an air of rage and death. "That way you'll know that what you just said is way off the mark!"

"Well, I won't mind if you do. Unfortunately, I no longer have anybody important to me." He paused, noting Sasuke's slight shift in mood. Kakashi smiled sadly underneath his mask, his eyes forming a crescent moon. "They've all been killed already." Sasuke gasped, his eyes going wide. I crouched lower, feeling something else in the area as they spoke. "I've lived much longer than you. It was a bad time too. I know very well how it feels to lose important people. I'll say we're both unlucky, but not completely out of luck. We've made good friends, and you understand. You were given the power of Chidori because of those friends, not used against them or for revenge. Think carefully about what I said." Kakashi quickly disappeared, leaving Sasuke staring at the branch he was on.

I sat where I was quietly, knowing Sasuke would be moving for a while, and I had time to get through to him if Kakashi didn't. I hated things like this: they were always either too stupid, troublesome, or… stupid. I bowed my head, closing my eyes in thought as the sun slowly set behind me. _You sure did do it this time Itachi. Always trying to push people into becoming stronger, but this time… this time I think you pushed to hard…_ I got up, watching Sasuke be bombarded by the Sound Four.

My eyes widened as the bug guy went after Sasuke, the skinny one following up behind him. I jumped up, landing behind Sasuke just as he threw bug guy and fatso over his head. "I don't think you should be playing with strangers Sasuke. You have no idea what they could do to you."

"And do you think you should interfere Akira-san?" the bug guy asked.

"Depends. You after Sasuke for Orochimaru, or are you after him because he has _talent_ unlike you four?" I turned around, staring all four down.

"You can't defeat us, bitch. Not when we have power from Orochimaru." the woman said. And what a foul-mouthed woman she was.

I sighed, my hands slipping into my pockets as I turned back to Sasuke. "I'm sorry. And… And I wont stop you. Probably get thrown into a cell for this because I let you go, but I will let you go."

He stared at me, his eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because you aren't one to learn from people lecturing to you. You learn from making your own mistakes. This may be one huge assmistake, but you still have to make it for _you_ to learn. You're too much like your brother, and I'm sorry you have to run after Orochimaru to see what I see."

He stiffened at the mention of Itachi's name and his looked seriously would _have_ killed me I think. "I am _not_ like my brother. I am _not_ running to Orochimaru for power."

I shrugged, jumping down from the tree. "Just remember what my father told you Sasuke. Remember that you have a heart, that you feel emotions, and you do belong somewhere. Just remember that you have friends here no matter what. You even have one family member too."

"Who?"

"Me, cousin!" I winked, throwing him a smile. "Just remember who you really are, and don't let Orochimaru take control of you." My eyes instantly locked onto the four Sound. "Don't do anything to him. If you do, I swear you _won't _die a quick death." I turned back to the road, throwing my hand up into the air as a farewell. "Ja ne, Sasuke. Ja ne." I whispered.

* * *

I stared out the window, the same window I had left in to follow Itachi years ago. I was staring at the sunrise then, and I'm staring at the sunset now. I sighed, opening the window and leaning back onto my old bed. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep even with the restless mind I had. 

"Open up!"

I jerked upright quickly, knowing I heard the voice this time. I looked out the window, expecting to see nothing once more but was confronted with Deidara. "What do you want?" I hissed out, looking around for the signs of my two ANBU guards.

She pushed past me, sitting down on my bed, her hands searching for something. A smile crossed her lips when she found it. "This is for you, from Itachi." She held out the letter. "Don't know what it says, and I could care less. I should be going now, wouldn't want you to get into trouble for me being here." She gave me a pat on the back, leaving the way she had come and leaving me wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"What the hell just happened?" I whispered to myself, staring at the letter in my hands. I opened it slowly, half expecting it to explode on me. But, sure enough, it was a normal letter…a normal letter from Itachi. Now, that was something you didn't see everyday: Itachi writing. Aside from that though, what the letter contained was the most important part…

_Dear Akira,_

_I hope this finds you well, even if you didn't believe I wrote that. I hope you running away with me haven't caused too much trouble for you getting back into Konoha and I hope this hasn't fallen into anyone else's hands. _

_I write hoping to tell you what Akatsuki and Orochimaru are doing. If Sasuke hasn't left for Orochimaru, good, keep him there. If he did leave, then get him back at all costs. Orochimaru plans on using him as his next container, to use his body as his next. Akatsuki plans on becoming public soon, coming out into the open so we can move around more freely and capture the demons we're after. Our leader plans on aligning with Orochimaru so he can gain something from him: and vise versa. _

_I do not care what you do with this information: either burn the letter, tell the Hokage, tell no one and keep the letter, I could care less. Please forgive me for what I have done to you, and I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused Konoha. _

_I love you,_

_Itachi _

I stared, the letter falling from my grip as I read the last line. Tears fell from my eyes as I slowly got up, falling back down onto the bed once more.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

* * *

yay! chapter Five done and up! please review and flame and maybe you can answer the question on what she's supposed to do... tell no one? burn the letter? tell Tsunade? tell herself and say she told someone? well, have to find out next chapter...

**_Teaser:_** I stared down at my hands, not listening as Tsunade gave the mission for going after Sasuke away to Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. I hoped they would be alright, but what could I say? I was still deciding on what I would do about the letter I had tucked away in my pouch. I seriously needed to think, somewhere nice and quiet. But I couldn't get away from Konoha, the ANBU trailing me, or Tsunade's demands... I just needed to think!


	6. Reinstated

I'm glad everyone likes it :3 I hope this chapter doesn't turn out too bad, please enjoy!

**_EgyptianNekoThief:_** Thank you for reviewing! And here's the next chapter just for you! Well… you get the idea… lol

**_Sakura06:_** I, uh, love you too? Lol, I know what you're saying. Thanks for the review!

_Italics: stressed words, memories, thoughts_

_**Bold: stressed words in thoughts or memories**_

_Underlined: stressed words in thoughts or memories_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ ...I wish..._

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:** _I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

* * *

-Before-

_Dear Akira,_

_I hope this finds you well, even if you didn't believe I wrote that. I hope you running away with me haven't caused too much trouble for you getting back into Konoha and I hope this hasn't fallen into anyone else's hands. _

_I write hoping to tell you what Akatsuki and Orochimaru are doing. If Sasuke hasn't left for Orochimaru, good, keep him there. If he did leave, then get him back at all costs. Orochimaru plans on using him as his next container, to use his body as his next. Akatsuki plans on becoming public soon, coming out into the open so we can move around more freely and capture the demons we're after. Our leader plans on aligning with Orochimaru so he can gain something from him: and vise versa. _

_I do not care what you do with this information: either burn the letter, tell the Hokage, tell no one and keep the letter, I could care less. Please forgive me for what I have done to you, and I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused Konoha. _

_I love you,_

_Itachi_

I stared, the letter falling from my grip as I read the last line. Tears fell from my eyes as I slowly got up, falling back down onto the bed once more.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter Six: Reinstated-

I stared down at my hands, not listening as Tsunade gave the mission for going after Sasuke away to Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. I hoped they would be all right, but what could I say? I was still deciding on what I would do about the letter I had tucked away in my pouch. I seriously needed to think, somewhere nice and quiet. But I couldn't get away from Konoha, the ANBU trailing me, or Tsunade's demands... I just needed to think! I needed to find answers to questionsthat would never have answers that I could know.

My eyes strayed to the windows, the sun moving higher as the day progressed. My mind wandered further from where I was, further on the subject that was important to everyone in the village. Did I let him go so I could say I didn't leave with Itachi? Did I go to relieve some guilt I for leaving with Itachi? I had to stop thinking; my mind wasn't bringing me to an answer, just more questions, and more problems. A sad smile grew on my lips, my eyes closing. I had seen Itachi in Sasuke, the very same fighting spirit that could never be tamed. So, I wanted to let it free, let it do whatever it wanted, not tame it. Maybe I was just trying to make some of the guilt go away, maybe I was just trying to prove that I hadn't done anything. Maybe I was wrong, and I had just made the guilt grow. I hope I was wrong, I hope that letting Sasuke go on his own was… the right thing to do…

My eyes flew back to Tsunade, her head bowed in weariness. My face crinkled with sadness, indecision. My left hand twitched, eager to get out the note and tell her, but my mind had yet to decide. I sighed, taking out the note along with untying my weapon pouch from my left leg. I placed the weapons and note on her desk, bowing in submission.

"Tsunade-sama. I am sorry, but I give to you this letter, and my weapons, knowing I have done wrong in keeping it from you for too long. I apologize too for allowing Sasuke to leave, for I didn't try and stop him. I may have good reasons for letting him go, but they seem petty right now, in light of your sadness." Sure, it was a semi-long speech, but how could it not be, considering what had happened. The four assigned to the mission had already left and I knew something was going to go wrong: you know, the feeling of impending doom? Well, I felt it now.

My eyes flickered up once, before landing on the floor once more. She was reading the note, her face a stoic mask. "When did you get this?" Her voice too quiet, too calm.

"Last night, Hokage-sama." My head went lower in my bow. "I… Deidara came by and handed it to me, saying it was from Itachi-kun. My heart and mind are of two… so it took me a while to bring it to you."

"What do both say to you?"

"My heart is still belongs to Itachi-kun, my mind belongs to my village. I am… I am sorry that I have been an idiot, and that I… that I can't decide between you two."

I winced as I was engulfed by her shadow, and I knew she was staring down at me. "You can't keep being indecisive Akira, you _need_ to make a choice, not have other people do it for you. You also can't keep going back and forth like you used to. You can't get tired with one decision and go down the other road, then come back." She hooked two fingers under my chin, bringing my face up to look at her. "Can't you see that?"

I closed my eyes, nodding my head slowly. "I do, and I'm sorry I've been like this, but I _have_ made my decision. I _will_ stay here."

"Good." She walked around me, heading to the door. "Come with me, Akira. I'm going to reinstate you, your bodyguards are going to disappear, and I don't care what the elders say."

* * *

I sat quietly in my seat, watching my hands as I twiddled my thumbs. Maybe I shouldn't be this nervous, but what could you expect? I wanted to come back… I wanted… I wanted a lot of things, but most of them would_never _happen. And I meant never. The voices from inside the room grew louder, and I could pick up Tsunade's in a jiffy. I knew one elder in particular didn't like me, and that was probably the other person yelling at Tsunade. I watched as my ANBU guards talked with each other in the corner, throwing quick glances in my direction. 

Geeze, ANBU were such gossipers, always being the ones to start the rumors or spread them. I smiled at them, knowing I had started a few rumors in my day, telling _certain_ ANBU members who were known to have big mouths. No one ever did trace them back to me, and it was fun watching a few of them crack under the rumors I had spread. It was fun, being in interrogations, or the Third's socialist. It was fun being able to crack people with a certain look or word. I had lost some touch, but I was still as good as ever, especially with the new genins and children around.

My smile grew, and I knew the two ANBU members were giving me weird looks underneath the masks. I probably looked like a sadist with a smile as big as the one I was wearing. I gave them a shrug and shook my head. They shrugged and went back to gossiping, most likely about what was happening and complaining about why they weren't on the front lines and babysitting someone like me instead.

My smile faded as an angry looking Tsunade walked out of the elders' office, two elders following her, her face beet red. (why not tomato?) I stood, my face blank as I read what they all felt. The elders where… pissed, for the lack of a better word, and Tsunade was rejoicing. I like reading people like a book, it's fun too. Tsunade jerked her head to the hallway, asking for me to follow her. I stepped in line with her, silent and disappointed.

"Keep acting like that until we get back into my office." She whispered to me, her hand waving off the ANBU guards attached to me. They glanced at me, each other, Tsunade, then shrugged and disappeared.

The mission's office outside her room was busier than usual, Jounin and Chunin coming in and leaving left and right. My hands clenched at my sides, a little anger seeping through my calm exterior. Tsunade laid her hand on my shoulder, motioning to her office. I nodded, following her through the doorway. Once the door was shut she quickly turned around and hugged me, a smile on her face.

"You're a Konoha Shinobi once more Akira!" She brought me out to arms length, her eyes dancing. "And for you first mission: I want you to go undercover and find Orochimaru like you had done before leaving with Itachi. Can you do that? Or is it too _much_?"

I chuckled, hugging her quickly before turning to the door. "No, it's not." I paused, my hand on the handle. "For how long?" I whispered.

"Three months. I just need to find out what he's up to. Get back to us once you do, okay?"

I nodded, not needing words to tell her I knew that I was supposed to keep an eye on Sasuke and Orochimaru for a while. "Do you want a day by day, week by week, or month by month?"

"Week by week would be perfect." I felt her hands on my shoulders again. "I'm sorry to put this on you, but you really are the perfect person to do this." She paused, her grip tightening. "If you want, I can assign a partner for you?"

I was going to shake my head no, but thinking about, a partner would probably be a good thing. "Who are the possible candidates for a partner on this kind of mission?"

"Well, Izumo and Kotetsu are both available, along with a few Chunin." She walked over to the filing cabinet, flipping through the papers until finding a few folders. "Here's Kamizuki Izumo's profile, along with Hagane Kotetsu's. You can look over them and choose either or. Just make a good choice, m'kay?"

I nodded, looking through them. "Why not both? I bet they've been cooped up in the mission's office for a little too long. Give them time to stretch and hone their skills. That cool?"

"Yeah…" I looked up, noting the hesitance in her voice.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. The village just needs all the help it can get right now, and I might need them."

"Nonsense, we'll be back before you know it. When do you want us to leave?"

"Now."

I bowed, walking out the door with the files in hand. "I'll go get Kotetsu and Izumo then and head off!" I brought my hand up, saying fare well, even if I didn't turn around.

* * *

I held the map out in front of me, turning it over and over as I stood in the rented out room. "How do you guys read these _new and improved_ maps? It's like, a distortion of paper and pen, making your head spin along with your stomach." Kotetsu sighed, grabbing the map from my hands. "Come here." He walked over to the desk, laying the map out flat. His finger trailed our path. "This is where we've been, and this is where we need to head, from what you've said. We should be close to one of his hide-outs, otherwise we have to start from scratch." 

"You're such a push-over, Tsu-chan.(1) Loosen up!" I shoved his shoulder a little, a smile on my face. His look could have melted metal, and I sobered. "Fine. If he isn't at this one, we'll try in Sound country. I… I still haven't been able to find the Hidden Village but I know we will this time."

"You haven't been able to find the village? Then what the hell are we doing out here!" He asked, his voice gaining a few octaves.

"Undercover to find Orochimaru and keep a tag on him, duh." I shook my finger in his face, my other hand on my hip.

He stood: why did he have to be taller than me? "Spill. Everything. Now."

"I did."

"Now."

"I did Tsu-chan." 

"Why do you have Akira pushed up against the wall Kotetsu?" My face heated as Izumo stared at us, a knowing look in his eyes.

"It's not what it seems!" I blurted out, my face deepening.

"Sure it isn't." He winked. "Guys should have told me. I would have been gone longer."

"Izumo!" Kotetsu yelled, well he didn't yell, his voice was just loud. "I was trying to get information out of her and…yeah…" He scratched the bandage across his nose. "That's all."

Izumo glanced at me, winking once more. "Sure it is _Tsu-chan_." I chuckled, now knowing he was pulling his best friend's strings. "What kind of information anyways?"

"He was torturing me! I swear!" I yelled, a smile on my face, my eyes bright.

Kotetsu sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this peacefully. "I was trying to figure out the _real_ reason behind us out here. I know it has more to do with just keeping a tag on Orochimaru." 

Izumo stared at me, his head nodding. "I agree with Kotetsu. There's _a lot_ more to it then that, huh?"

I sighed, walking over to the window and glancing outside, the rain pouring down onto the glass. "There is." My eyes closed as I wrapped my arms around my torso. "We have to figure out what Oro's plans for Konoha, Sasuke, himself, and anyone he's been in contact with are." 

"For how long? Is it truly just three months?"

"Yes. We need to find him, get in, and get out. Nothing more." I turned back to them. "When we do find him, I will be using a henge that can blind even a Sharingan user and get close to Oro. I'll get out after a few weeks and we'll all head back to Konoha. How's that sound?"

"What will we be doing while you're out there gallivanting around the countryside with an S-class criminal?"

"You'll be listening through the mike."

"What if you're in trouble?" Kotetsu whispered, his face drawn.

"You… You wont do anything, you'll leave it to me, okay?" I walked back over to them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "I can handle myself you two. I'll be fine."

"We know, Akira. But we still worry. Are we not allowed to worry now?"

"Of course not Izumo!" I smiled at them, letting them go and heading to the bathroom. "Of course not." I added more quietly.

I couldn't help but feel dread at the mention of this assignment. I was used to doing undercover, but I had always done something simple, like drug dealing, or forbidden jutsu or something similar. I had been assigned to watching Orochimaru once, but only watching, no undercover stuff. I just had to take it slow, make sure I wasn't going to make any mistakes. Don't act nervous; don't act like you know something they don't. That's all you had to do, Akira. Be confident and everything will be fine…

I hope…

* * *

(1)- I gave him a nickname... if you have a better one, or one for Izumo then review and I'll use it... or i'll use what my sister said: Izu... O.O 

Please review and flame for little young me! Chapter 6 done and up! Chapter 7 will be up with a few more reviews please? they help stimulate my brain for possibilities for the story! ... you get the idea...

**_Teaser:_** I stared at the book in my hands: first week, come and gone. I glanced up once, watching Kotetsu and Izumo playing dice, betting on what it would land on. I shook my head, going back to the book, the pen already moving. Nothing extraordinary happened, more looking and no finding. I was coming down with something too, too much rain for my own good. I was huddled in a blanket right now, bent over a small fire in the entrance of my tent. One last stroke... I pulled the pen back, glancing over my work before shutting the book and tucking it away in my pouch. I reached over and grabbed my cup, drinking at my tea slowly, relishing at the soothing feeling as it fell down my throat. I glanced at my surroundings, feeling oddly out of place, and like we were being watched...

(just so you guys know, i make the teasers then start the chapter around the teaser i had made... so if you have ideas for the next chapter, and so forth and so on, just review and tell me! i'm more than happy to listen, er, read the idea!)


	7. Into the Lion's Den

So, thank you all for reading this story and I'm glad you like it!

I should tell you all now: that i have camp next week, from the 13th to the 17th so i wont be posting anything up from the first day to Father's Day, spending it with my dad even if i am dead tired from camp. I'm going to SLS (Summer Leadership School) an ROTC camp and i WANT to go, despite what a few of you may think (XD). Plus, there is a bonus: i get to see my BF! it's hard during the summer, especially when he's off with family and stuff...anywho! I'll post this chapter up, and IF i finish the next one while i'm still here than I'll post that too, otherwise you guys have to wait till next monday or tuesday or something. Sorry for having to make you wait though, i truly am. Now, all i need is some way to bring a laptop with internet access with me on the trip and sneak it onto the military base and use it at night so i dont have to keep you waiting...hmm... nope, military personel are strick and the sneaking in a laptop will never happen. Sorry guys, (bows) i hope it isn't an inconvienence(SP?).

longest A/N i've ever done...

**_Izayoi-Tomano:_** Izu-san it is! Thank you for the review!

**_Spyfoxgirl:_** hehe, yeah, about the AkiraKakashi thing: I love both Kakashi and Itachi, and I wanted this to be an ItachiXOC Fic, but I couldn't neglect Kashi either, so I did that! Yeah that's what I did… lol, thank you for the review!

Now! Onto Chapter 7! ...i swear...

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **_nada_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning: **_I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

_Italics: stressed words, thoughts, memories_

**_Bold: stressed words thoughts in memories or thoughts_**

_Underlined: stressed words in thoughts or memories_

* * *

-Before-

I couldn't help but feel dread at the mention of this assignment. I was used to doing undercover, but I had always done something simple, like drug dealing, or forbidden jutsu or something similar. I had been assigned to watching Orochimaru once, but only watching, no undercover stuff. I just had to take it slow, make sure I wasn't going to make any mistakes. Don't act nervous; don't act like you know something they don't. That's all you had to do, Akira. Be confident and everything will be fine…

I hope…

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter 7: Into the Lion's Den-

I stared at the book in my hands: first week, come and gone. I glanced up once, watching Kotetsu and Izumo playing dice, betting on what it would land on. I shook my head, going back to the book, the pen already moving. Nothing extraordinary happened, more looking and no finding. I was coming down with something too; too much rain for my own good. I was huddled in a blanket right now, bent over a small fire in the entrance of my tent. One last stroke... I pulled the pen back, glancing over my work before shutting the book and tucking it away in my pouch. I reached over and grabbed my cup, drinkingmy tea slowly, relishing at the soothing feeling as it fell down my throat. I glanced at my surroundings, feeling oddly out of place, and like we were being watched...

I sighed, knowing I was just high strung, nerves round to tight. I put the cup down next to me, huddling closer to the ground as I sought out warmth in my blankets. The rain pounded on the roof of the shield I had put up, sheltering Tsu-chan, Izu-san, and I from the rain. I was dead tired, but I couldn't go to sleep yet: the jutsu wasn't finished. I still had to tag it to something that wouldn't move, but I had trouble deciding. For one, I couldn't tag it onto a tent: they weren't in the middle. I couldn't use the fire either: the wood could go flying and then what would happen to us? A log, which we used to sit on, couldn't be used either, because what if it caught fire and burnt to the ground? I guess I _could_ use a rock, but then something might happen to it too.

As you can see, I'm slightly a perfectionist, and no, I'm not proud of it. I just wanted this stupid mission to be over with, in the best way possible for us three. I got up, shivering as I let my blankets drop to the ground. I walked around camp, my eyes searching for a big rock. Not a bolder per-say, just a big rock. I stopped in front of a small bolder, none of the other rocks catching my eye. I sighed: I had to stop being like this, seriously. I glanced back at Kotetsu and Izumo, seeing them still playing like five-year-olds who just got their very first toy. Turning back to the bolder, I rubbed my hands together, moving my chakra to the muscles in my arms. I walked around it, pushing on it from behind to the campsite. I managed to get it going, very slowly mind you, but still going. I stopped it right beside the fire, taking out one of my kunais and carving a few kanji letters on it. I put the kunai away, channeling my chakra through my arms, hands, and into the bolder, completing the shield surrounding the camp.

I let the breath I was unconsciously holding go, stepping away and back to my tent. I sat down, looking up to see Kotetsu and Izumo staring at me, their eyes wide. "What?"

"You could have asked us to bring it over, you know." Izumo answered, his eyes trailing from me, to the bolder, and back again.

"I didn't want to interrupt your game, so it's cool."

"Let us do it next time, ok Akira?"

"So you think I'm weak now? I see how it is. Ok, I wont do anything anymore, I'll let you two _big, strong men_ do it."

"That's not what he meant, Akira." Kotetsu sighed, rubbing his head. "It's just, you're coming down with something and if you push yourself you might die…"

"I know you two, I just didn't want to bother you. I'll be…" I stopped, my nose crinkling as I sneezed. I looked back at them, rubbing my nose. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

They nodded their heads one final time before turning back to their game, now whispering instead of chuckling over whatever joke the other was telling. I smiled and pulled out my book again, flipping through it till I found the information I was looking for. If I was going to pull off the disguise I was going to use to get into Orochimaru's place, I had better learn my part. And fast…

* * *

-End of Second Month-

"So, what's your big henge that you're going to use?" Izumo asked quietly, his eyes on the hideout Orochimaru was currently in.

"I guess I have to tell you what I'm going to do now, huh?"

"Yes, that would be a great and helpful plan."

"Ok, Izu-san! Lets get back to Tsu-chan and I'll inform you two!"

He nodded, moving away slowly and silently. I followed him, in his exact footsteps, my mind on the plan I was going to issue. My hand slipped inside of my pouch, fingering the bottle of hair-dye. I chuckled silently: the only way to fool a Sharingan user was to do it naturally, not using chakra. (A/N: ok, i dont know if that's true or not, but I'm making it true here...correct me if you do know if it's true or not, I'll go back and fix it otherwise: it helps with the story :) ) I jumped down from the tree I was on, landing within the campsite and in front of the awaiting teammates. I sighed, taking out the bottle and a picture.

"Do you two know of the Naoki clan?" I asked, handing the picture to Izumo and opening up the bottle.

"Yeah, I know of them. It's said they're all gone; it is speculation that the last daughter of the clan leader is still alive. No one is sure though." Kotetsu answered first, looking over Izu-chan's shoulder at the picture.

"Yes, she's alive. The clan used to be part of the Village Hidden in Shadow, an ally of Konoha, but they were wiped out due to a war the whole village was in. The daughter made it safely away, and Konoha watched her for a while before she went off on her own." I paused, walking over to the river and dunking my head in, massaging the dye into my hair. I brought my head back up, letting my hair dangle above the river and drip. "I plain on _becoming_ Kaze Naoki for a little while to fool Orochimaru and get close enough to him for information." I stood up silently, wringing out my hair. Shaking it profusely, I brought a kunai up to, cutting it to my shoulders. "Well? How do I look with short black hair?" Both of them broke out laughing. "It's not that funny is it? I don't look that horrible, do I?"

"I-It's not th-that." Kotetsu stammered, breathing heavily. "How ar-are you going to man-manage being Kaze-san when you can't do her Kekkai Genkai?"

"And what about eye-color?" Izumo brought up, sitting down carefully.

I smiled, taking out a blue box. "I'll wear contacts like she does. She has violet eyes just like me, but wears brown contacts to make sure most wont recognize her. And about her Kekkai Genkai." My smile grew. " She doesn't have the full limit the rest of her family had, but she has part of it. She's able to become unconscious for a certain amount of time, to fool an enemy that she is actually dead. The side effect is that she doesn't remember everything about herself for a few days. Four days at the most. I will be performing her jutsu: it's that simple."

"How can you? It's a Kekkai Genkai: it can't be copied by your Sharingan."

"That is true, but she had found a way to pass it on, and a few select shinobi in Konoha were taught by her. One of them being moa. There are a few modifications, because it _was_ a Kekkai Genkai, but I can still do it to almost the exact same thing she has. Also: what she was able to do was mostly change her appearance to look like other people, confusing a lot of Sharingan users, and Byakugan users. I'll be able to fool Sasuke because he wasnt around when she was, therefore he doesnt know about it fooling other people, when I'll only be using a normal henge. Anymore questions?" I asked, a little smug.

"You're going to use her jutsu and be found by one of Orochimaru's men, or himself, and get in that way, huh?" Kotetsu asked, realizing the whole plan.

"Yup. And you two will be staying in a nearby hotel, listening to everything through the mike I will have set up in my clothing. Everything will be fine." I walked into my tent, coming back out in a new outfit.

"I take it that's what she usually wears?"

"When she's traveling the countryside, yes." I looked down at myself, glancing at my backside. "It doesn't make my butt to big does it? Or make me look fat?"

"No, Akira-chan." Izumo answered.

"You look cute." Kotetsu added.

I bowed, hugging them each tightly. "Thank you guys. Wish me luck." They nodded their heads as I walked away.

* * *

-Normal View, if there is such a thing-

"Orochimaru-sama! Kabuto needs you outside!" A little girl yelled into the training room, watching her new master with his new student.

"That's enough Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru hissed out (like the snake he is). "We will continue later. Kabuto-san would not have sent for me if it wasn't more important than this." Sasuke nodded silently, his face drawn and his eyes dimmed. He followed Orochimaru outside, stopping next to him when they got to Kabuto. "What is it Kabuto-san?"

"I found a girl Orochimaru-sama. She's not dead, but she seems like it." Kabuto pushed the brush aside, revealing the girl sprawled in the mud. "She seems familiar, but I can't place her." He stopped talking, hearing a groan from the girl.

She raised her right arm slowly, placing it palm down on the ground, repeating this with her other arm. She forced herself up, shaking her head as she went up on her knees. Her eyes rose slowly, widening as she came upon the group before her. She scrambled to her feet, backing up all the while before bumping into a tree. "S-stay away f-from me!" She yelled, going into a fighting stance.

Orochimaru took a step forward, his arms out wide. "Please, we wish you no harm. I'm Orochimaru, who are you?"

Her hands lowered to her side slowly, her face drawn and pale, her eyes narrowing. "I… I don't… I don't remember." She answered truthfully, her hands gripping her head. "It's because…" She winced in pain. "It's because of the jutsu I used. It always makes me forget for a few days…"

"Why don't you come with me? That way I can shelter you, feed you, clothe you, and make sure you're in a safe environment to remember what you have forgotten. If you want. It is up to you, your choice." Orochimaru said, closing the distance in between the girl and him slowly.

"I… No offense Orochimaru-sama, but I just met you."

"And? Is it always a bad thing to accept help from strangers when they have introduced themselves?" He stood in front of her now, hid head bowed as he looked down at her.

"I… I guess it couldn't hurt if I did go with you…"

"But you do not completely trust us. That is all right. I will not allow anyone to harm you, please take my word for it."

The girl nodded, walking around Orochimaru to stand in front of the rest. "I remember my name… I'm Kaze Naoki. It's a pleasure to meet all of you and thank you for coming to my rescue, I guess you could say."

Kabuto held his hand up, before dropping it back to his side. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

Sasuke glanced at the girl, his eyes narrowing in thought before he nodded his head. Something nagged at him but he couldn't place it. "Hn."

"That's Sasuke, he's a big meanie." The little girl said for Sasuke. She walked up to Kaze, placing her small hand in hers. "I'm Kumiko Hamano. You gonna be my big sister while you stay?"

Kaze glanced down at her, a small smile on her lips. "Sure. I'll be your big sister."

Kumiko squealed happily, turning to Orochimaru in glee. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru smiled at her, patting her on the head as he headed back to his hideout. He glanced over his shoulder at Kaze. "I am afraid that I will have to put you in someone else's room, I don't have an extra, and you'll be sharing it with a guy."

"That's all right." Her eyes flashed to Kabuto, sensing his gaze on her. "Just as long as I'm not in the same room as Kabuto-san here, I think I'll be fine."

"I'll place you in Sasuke-kun's room. That okay?"

"Perfect."

* * *

-Back to First Person: Akira-

I stared out the window, watching the trees bend in the wind, watching the rain pelt at the glass. I sighed, leaning my head against the cool glass. Truth was: I remembered everything ever since I woke up. Truth is: I hated sharing a room with Sasuke. Truth is: I needed a vacation, very badly. Truth is: I had yet to find any good dirt on the snake. "I don't have anything yet guys. Just be patient, please."

_"As long as it takes, we're here, Akira-san."_ I heard Kotetsu over the radio.

I smiled; knowing both would stay till the very end, no matter what. It's been a few days, make thattwo weeks, and I still had nothing. I was better than this, but Orochimaru was always about a hundred steps ahead of me. Somehow I was pulling off the charade in front of him, he didn't suspect a thing I think, but I didn't know about Sasuke. For some reason I knew he knew who I was, and that made me unsettled a little. I turned at the sound of the door, seeing Sasuke enter, Kumiko right behind him. She smiled happily, squealing as she dove for my lap. I chuckled, holding her tightly.

"Did you ask if you could come in Sasuke-san's room?" I asked, bending over to stare at her upside down.

"I did Onee-chan! He said I could so I could visit you!"

I glanced up at Sasuke, his nod all the reassurance I needed. "Well, since Sasuke was so kind to let you in here why don't we be quieter while we play so he can study or do whatever he does, ok?"

She nodded, digging into her pocket and bringing out a stack of cards. "Want to play go-fish?"

I laughed, picking her up and setting her on my futon. I sat across from her, shuffling the cards before dealing and putting the rest in between us. Sasuke glanced at us before sitting down at his desk, books and papers piled all over it. I had already gone through them, finding nothing but jutsus I already knew. What was hard was the sneaking around: Sasuke was a very, very, light sleeper, and Kabuto always had his eye on me. If Sasuke didn't know who I was, then Kabuto did, or he was getting there.

I sighed, turning my attention back to planning instead of worrying. I was thinking backwards, and I shouldn't be. I had to go at the problem headfirst. I stopped, pretending to check my cards. In truth, I had just gotten the question answered. I knew now how I was going to go around and get the information I needed. Looked like it was time to rein-act a conversation I had with Sasuke a while ago. Hopefully he would open up this time, I mean, I was a complete stranger to him in this disguise. Maybe he talked with strangers a lot better than with people he knew.

Maybe…

* * *

whats up! There's the next chapter for you, hope it wasnt too crappy. Next chapter: will Sasuke open up to Kaze? Will Akira be able to pull of the part she's playing? I dont know. 

Please review and flame!

**_Teaser:_** I stared at Sasuke, walking over to him, my hands behind my back. I looked over his shoulder, staring at the complex jutsu he was trying to learn from Orochimaru. I mentally snorted, maybe I should have told him that I could do a lot of the jutsus Orochimaru was trying to teach him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you run from Konoha to Orochimaru-sama?"

His eyes looked up at me, sending shivers down my spine. He really did look like Itachi. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, I thought that since I'll be staying here, I should get to know everyone here. Is that a problem?"

"No. I..." This was it. I held my breath, hoping he would say the reason. Or, he could just throw some stupid thing in my face...


	8. Failed Mission

Chapter 8 people! Just for you guys!

Blah, blah….

Lol yes that's the chapter for you guys…lol, Okie no it isn't but hey, it made my sister frustrated at me XD, btw i'm sorry, this chapter jumps around a lot... I'm sorry ahead of time but yeah...and if it gets confusing just ask! I'll explain it!

**_OnyxTears:_** Sure! I'd love to! and thank you for the review! If you send me your info i'll add you in, in chapter 9, and i know exactly where, hehe (insane cackle) (shifty eyes) um...yeah... :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Naruto, would I be posting my stories on If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be the greatest ninja ever, and he would be nice. If I owned Naruto, Kakashi AND Itachi would remain whatever age I am… nope, I don't own it... I **DO** own Kumiko and Akira...look i **OWN** something! yay!_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:** _I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

_Italics: stressed words, thoughts, memories_

_**Bold: stressed words in thoughts or memories**_

_Underlined: stressed words in thoughts or memories_

* * *

-Before-

I laughed, picking her up and setting her on my futon. I sat across from her, shuffling the cards before dealing and putting the rest in between us. Sasuke glanced at us before sitting down at his desk, books and papers piled all over it. I had already gone through them, finding nothing but jutsus I already knew. What was hard was the sneaking around: Sasuke was a very, _very_, light sleeper, and Kabuto always had his eye on me. If Sasuke didn't know who I was, then Kabuto did, or he was getting there. I sighed, turning my attention back to planning instead of worrying. I was thinking backwards, and I shouldn't be. I had to go at the problem headfirst. I stopped, pretending to check my cards. In truth, I had just gotten the question answered. I knew now how I was going to go around and get the information I needed. Looked like it was time to rein-act a conversation I had with Sasuke a while ago. Hopefully he would open up this time, I mean, I was a complete stranger to him in this disguise. Maybe he talked with strangers a lot better than with people he knew.

Maybe…

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter 8: Failed Mission-

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness. I glanced down at the sleeping Kumiko in my arms, and I smiled. I shifted her head off my arm, getting up with extra care. Even if I didn't wake her, I still had light sleeper Sasuke over there on his bed. Walking to the door, I opened it slowly, wincing as it squeaked on its hinges. I jerked my head to Sasuke's direction, sighing gratefully as he just rolled over. I closed the door on my way out, looking in both directions, and scanning the walls for any eyes or ears.

"I'm sleep walking." I muttered, knowing Kotetsu or Izumo heard me.

_"May no one wake you."_ Izumo answered.

I smiled, closing my eyes and going down the halls, my mind searching for scrolls of any kind. I sighed as the fruits of my labor led me to Kabuto's room. How I hated that man. I didn't know why but I hated him. With a vengeance I didn't know I had in me. I opened my eyes, staring at the door in front of me. Running my hands over it, I picked every lock, undid tags, and released any other traps that might have been there. Opening the door, I closed my eyes, feeling someone's breath on my face.

"Kaze? What are you doing up?" Kabuto asked me.

I stood there, my hand on the doorknob. I had a few possibilities to choose from. One: I could seal away this part of his memory; Two: Kill him; Three: say something stupid, attack him, and still pretend to be sleep walking; Four: say something stupid and have him wake me up somehow. I personally liked option number three, but, sighing, I went with option four.

"I keep trying daddy, but no matter what I do, the monsters keep coming back." What the hell? What was this load of crap that I was feeding him? Ok, I was pretending to hallucinate about her younger days, and I was totally humiliated because Izumo could here it all.

"Huh?" He said stupidly, his eyes squinting.

"The monsters keep coming back daddy. I can't make them go away." I mentally kicked myself, not needing another to point it out that I was an idiot. "I'm sorry for bothering you daddy, it won't happen again." I turned abruptly, shutting the door in his face. I knew he probably opened it once again, but I had already gotten down the hall in my slow, sleepy walk.

* * *

I glared at the ceiling, my thoughts trailing from one end to the other, never the middle, or in betweens. I sat up quickly, glancing around the room. My eyes locked onto Sasuke as I walked over to him, my hands behind my back. I looked over his shoulder, staring at the complex jutsu he was trying to learn from Orochimaru. I mentally snorted, maybe I should have told him that I could do a lot of the jutsus Orochimaru was trying to teach him. "Sasuke-kun?" 

"Hn?"

"Why did you run from Konoha to Orochimaru-sama?"

His eyes looked up at me, sending shivers down my spine. He really did look like Itachi. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, I thought that since I'll be staying here, I should get to know everyone here. Is that a problem?"

"No. I..." This was it. I held my breath, hoping he would say the reason. Or, he could just throw some stupid thing in my face... "I left because I wanted to. There really wasn't a reason behind why I left."

"Oh." I took a step back, bending my body so I could look at him at eye-level. "I used to live in Konoha. It was a very beautiful place when I was there back before the war."

"You… used to live there?"

"Yup. I had loved watching the clouds, sitting on any rooftop, letting the weather take effect." I sat down on the floor, Indian style. "I had met a lot of people, some of the great the others not so great."

"Who… who do you remember meeting?"

"Well, let's see. There was: Kakashi-san, Yondaime-sama, Sarutobi-sama, Akira-chan, Obito-san, Itachi-san, and a bunch more. They were great people to get along with. How about you?"

"I… I was put onto Kakashi-sensei's team. I knew the Third, along with the Fifth, Naruto, Sakura, and Iruka-sensei."

"I remember Iruka. Scar across his nose?" Sasuke nodded, turning in his chair. "Good man, worries about everything but good man." This conversation was bad. I mean, it literally sucked: pitifully. "Well, I don't want to bother you, so…" And I don't want this to get any worse. "I'll leave you to your studies…" I walked to the door, throwing him one more glance before opening the door, and being pounced. I fell to the ground, looking up into Kumiko's face.

"Tag! You're it!" Kumiko quickly got off of me, running out the door and into the hall.

I paused where I was, staring blankly after her. "What just happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She just tagged you."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I think I found that out on my own. You know? Rhetorical question in all."

"Hn."

I chuckled, standing up and glancing at him. "Well, I have a little demon to catch Sasuke-kun. Ja ne!" I waved at him, disappearing down the hall after Kumiko.

Once out of sight of Sasuke I started to swear underneath my breath. Everything was going down the drain: this mission, getting Sasuke back, my sanity, everything. Sighing, I opened the hall closet door, (Does Orochimaru even have a hall closet door?), and stared at the giggling jackets. (Does he even carry jackets?). I poked the bulgiest jacket, gaining a squeal in return.

"Gotcha!" I yelled, pouncing on it. And then, I tickled the bulge.

"What are you doing, dear Kaze-kun?"

I stopped the tickling, turning my gaze to what was behind me. "Why, Orochimaru-sama! I'm tickling this insistent bulge in your jacket! It seems to like being tickled, because it giggles in response. So, I thought that if I did a little research I could figure out what the bulge is."

Kumiko jumped out from underneath the jacket, her face flushed from the tickling. "It's me!"

I feigned shock and surprise. "Why! It _is_ you!" I stood up, picking her up by the legs. "Why? Have you ever seen a specimen like this before Orochimaru-sama?"

He gave both of us weird looks, choosing at that moment to walk away. "Come play with us Orochimaru-sama!" Kumiko yelled at his back. He brought his hand up, waving it at us before disappearing at the corner. She giggled, looking up at me from her upside down position. "Too bad he doesn't want to play."

"Yeah. Too bad." I whispered automatically, my eyes still on the spot he rounded the corner. My mind strayed to all those nights I had almost gotten caught: always by Orochimaru, last night was the first for Kabuto. I had to start finding something, or we're in here forever.

* * *

"You get all that?" I asked quietly, fingering through the book once more. I had hit the jackpot in information that Konoha didn't know, and thankfully, no Kabuto, Sasuke, or Orochimaru in sight. 

_"Affirmative."_ Kotetsu answered.

"Good, then I'll meet you guys tomorrow after I get some rest. Ja ne."

_"Sleep well."_

I smiled, putting the book up and walking to the door. I heard shouting on the other side, and I hesitated, afraid that they had found me missing and decided to look into it. Closing my eyes I transported to outside the base, sitting on a nearby rock calmly. "Kaze! Get in here!"

I turned at the sound of Kabuto's voice, sighing as I walked back in. I plastered a smile on my lips that instantly fell as I looked upon the real Naoki Kaze. "Care to explain _Naoki-san_?" Orochimaru hissed out. "Explain why you are Kaze, yet there is someone who looks exactly like you on the floor right now."

I heard a hiss on the other end of the mike, but I shook it off, shrugging my shoulders. "Don't know, and I could care less." I was in big trouble now. I slipped my hands into my pockets, forming seals, a half of the formation in either pocket.

"I'm sure you would like to explain, before we get it the… _hard_ way."

I shrugged again, feeling Sasuke walk up behind me. "I don't know, sorry Orochimaru-sama." I paused, my eyes straying to the real Kaze as she stirred.

She got up, shaking her head. Her eyes widened as she looked upon everyone in the room: Orochimaru, Akira, Sasuke, Kabuto and Kumiko. "Um, did I ruin the party?"

Akira shook her head, sighing. "What's your name?"

"Kaze, duh Akira."

"Thanks Kaze, you owe me _big_ time."

Kaze blinked, glancing from one face to the other before realization dawned on her. "I'm _so_ sorry Akira. I… I didn't mean to..."

"It's cool Kaze-sama. Just _get out now_." I whispered, hoping Kotetsu would here the hidden meaning for Izumo and him to get out. I turned to Orochimaru, taking out the contacts and smiling widely. "It's good to meet you Orochimaru!"

He didn't look too happy. Kumiko stepped towards me, her eyes wide and her look dazed. "W-who are you?"

I groaned, knowing I had probably just lost her trust, even with all those go-fish games. "My name is Akira, Kumiko. But it's still the same me that you've been playing with." She poked me in the arm, half expecting me to vanish in a puff of smoke. I chuckled, poking her in turn. "I'm not going to vanish Kumiko. I'm still the same person, I swear."

She squealed in glee, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug. "Good Onee-chan!"

"Ehem. You still have us to deal with." Kabuto stated, drawing a kunai.

"Kumiko? Would you mind going away with me, instead of staying with these bad men?"

"I'll go!"

"Good, now go stand next to Naoki-sama and be a good girl for her." I set her down, turning once more to the three men. "I will fight you Orochimaru. And I know I can kill you, even if it takes my life."

"Don't be a hero." Sasuke whispered, his Sharingan activated.

I sighed, activating mine and taking out a few kunai. "I pick hard way Orochimaru. I'm sorry."

He sighed, not even bothering to move. "I'm sorry too, for something much bigger."

My eyes widened as Sasuke and Kabuto charged me. My mind went blank as I faught back, not thinking that Orochimaru would move. But I was wrong, and once again, I felt like I was handed the short end of the stick. Once again I failed friends. I heard the scream before I realized that Orochimaru had killed Naoki and taken Kumiko. I was pushed up against the wall, Sasuke holding his weapon close to my throat as I stopped moving and glanced to Orochimaru.

"Put her down." I growled out, my eyes flashing.

"I think not Akira-kun. You can not do anything and this little girl is a keeper."

I shoved my head against the wall, dropping the weapons in my hands to form seals quickly. "_Desert Storm_!" (hehe, cheesy, I know) I concentrated on the air, making it colder, icing it as I went from the air to their bodies. "I said: let her go."

"No." Orochimaru smiled at me, walking backwards towards the door.

Growling, I picked my kunais back up, still concentrating on the change of weather, I infused my blades with more, bringing them up. I ran at Orochimaru ducking low to sweep his legs out from under him. I managed to knock him to the floor, bringing the kunai to his side away from Kumiko, only to have her eyes stare into mine, wide and filled with pain. I gasped, knowing he had moved her in front of the weapon's path. "No…" Orochimaru disappeared, and I knelt over Kumiko, taking out the kunai and wiping the tears from her face. "I didn't mean to Kumiko. I didn't…" I whispered, choking on my own tears.

Her hand went to my cheek, a small smile on her lips. "I know Onee-chan. I know…" Her hand fell to the ground, her eyes closing, and her face peaceful.

I smiled sadly, getting up and turning to Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, icing the air even more. Sasuke stood where he was, perfectly fine, most Uchihas' where, but Kabuto shivered slightly, trying to use his medical skills. I walked straight up to Orochimaru, my eyes hardening. "You're a coward, you know that right?"

"Yes well, I've been called worse."

I punched him, not sending him flying, but still doing damage. My mind was set on killing him, set on nothing but him. The world around me disappeared, leaving Orochimaru and I alone. Because of this I didn't notice the sudden chakra flare, I didn't notice Sasuke sneak up behind me, and I didn't notice the blunt end of his blade come crashing down on my skull...

* * *

... wow... poor Kumiko, and I'm sorry dear readers, if her death seemed a little, cheesy, but that's the first death I've ever done like that. I don't usually go into the details of a battle, so i don't go into the deaths, but i had to this time. I hope i didnt botch it too badly...

Well, tell me what you think! Next chapter Akira gets rescued, but not by a person she, nor Izumo and Kotetsu, would have expected. Review and flame!

_**Teaser:**_ I tugged on my bonds, my eyes following Miyako's path silently. "And you just can't let me go why?" She shot me a glare, resuming her pace back and forth. "Fine, don't answer." I closed my eyes, reaching my mind out to find anything that I could use against these bonds and Miyako herself. I sighed, sinking back against the wall in defeat, nothing coming to me.


	9. Returning Once More

Howdy everyone! I'm back from camp, and let me tell you... it was hot! like freakin' 115 degrees out there and i had to wear my ROTC uniform and all and PT stuff and... a lot of water was consumed by me also... a lot of cow water out of the hose and stuff. And the foodmade a few people get food posioning, i just got an upset stomach, i dont get the posioning... and yeah... Then Father's Day was awesome, i had a lot of funplaying video games with my dad, hehe. Anywho,I hope you have fun with this chapter! Two new characters make their appearance and I have OnyxTears to thank! (bows to her) thank you! If you want to see the two new girls' profiles, please look under my profile, Forbidden Love and you'll find them! Enjoy!

**_OnyxTears: _**ok, I put the profiles up in my profile, under this story, I hope I didn't get the pictures mixed up, I have a tendency to get everything mixed up even if it's right in front of me in plain view, x.x. Anywho, hope you have fun reading this chapter, your two girls appear in it :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't have time for these stupid disclaimers… (runs down road, backpack on shoulders) I'm off to see K. Masashi!_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:** _I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

_Italics: stressed words, thoughts, memories _

_**Bold: stressed words in thoughts or memories**_

_Underlined: stressed words in thoughts or memories_

* * *

-Before-

I punched him, not sending him flying, but still doing damage. My mind was set on killing him, set on nothing but him. The world around me disappeared, leaving Orochimaru and I alone. Because of this I didn't notice the sudden chakra flare, I didn't notice Sasuke sneak up behind me, and I didn't notice the blunt end of his blade come crashing down on my skull...

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter 9: Returning Once More-

I tugged on my bonds, my eyes following Miyako's path silently. "And you just can't let me go why?" She shot me a glare, resuming her pace back and forth. "Fine, don't answer." I closed my eyes, reaching my mind out to find anything that I could use against these bonds and Miyako herself. I sighed, sinking back against the wall in defeat, nothing coming to me. Everything would turn out for the best, I kept telling myself, and, of course, I didn't believe myself. Isn't that typical? Where you say one thing, yet not believe in it? Well, I think I did that too many times. It looked like it was time for some heavy-duty jutsu using at this time. I smiled sweetly at Miyako, knowing exactly which ones to use, my best friend coming to mind. Yes, I did have a best friend, and I miss her, but… it's in the past now.

I rose up on my toes, trying to get my fingers together to form jutsus. I was a little worried, because I could never get this jutsu right, no matter how many times my friend had tried to teach me. I always told her she could do it because of her power, but I couldn't because I didn't have it. I smirked, at Miyako and myself, as I finished the formations and willed it to work. Miyako stared me, her face scrunched up in confusion. I stared back; sighing in frustration, knowing it hadn't worked again. But, that was before I saw Miyako's eyes flutter close and her body drop to the ground with a dull thump. I chuckled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Aislinn." I whispered, boosting my strength slightly with my chakra and breaking the chain from the wall. I landed heavily on my feet, my knees buckling as pain shot through my legs. I winced, gritting my teeth as I walked over to Miyako. I nudged her with my foot, jumping back as she groaned, her face twisting with pain. I smiled happily, knowing she wouldn't be waking up for a while. I stripped her of her weapons, placing them on me, and finding the keys to the manacles on my wrists. They fell off, making a dull thud on the metal floor as I unlocked them. I turned to the door, nodding my head as I checked off each item I would need to bring. It was time for some pay back.

* * *

Kotetsu sat where he was, his head in his hands, bent over his knees. "What do we do Izumo? We can't go back without her…" 

"I don't know. I mean: we wouldn't survive against all of them at once. We need help, but we can't leave her." Izumo answered, pacing back and forth in front of the beds. They had switched hotels; trying to get closer to Orochimaru's base where they had lost contact from Akira after she had said, _"…get out now."_ Both Izumo and Kotetsu had stared at the radio in horror, eyes wide and faces ashen. Both knew what it meant, and both knew that they didn't have much time to retrieve her. There was a knock on the door, drawing their attention away from brooding. Izumo walked over to it, opening it slightly. "Hello?"

Two people stood in front of him, both women, both in Akatsuki uniforms. Izumo's eyes widened, his mouth falling open, his hands reaching for his weapons, which, incidentally, were on the table. The girl on the right titled her head back, eyes flashing, a smile forming on her lips. "It's been a while Izumo-san." 

"Y-you know me? W-who are you?" Izumo stuttered out, Kotetsu jumped up, running forward and stopping dead.

"Kotetsu-san." The woman said in greeting, nodding her head. "My name is off no importance, and yes I know you. If you two would be so kind and tell us where we may find Hatake Akira at the present moment we would forever be indebted to you."

"Why would we tell you where she is? She doesn't want to go back to Akatsuki." Kotetsu managed. 

The woman shook her head. "I don't want to take her back to Akatsuki. I want to go with her back to Konoha, and help her through some stuff. And from what we've heard, she's been captured by Orochimaru, correct?"

"Yeah…" Both men answered simultaneously.

"Then lets go get her. Or are you too chicken to help a fellow comrade?" the second women asked, a smirk on her lips.

Kotetsu and Izumo huffed, grabbing their things and heading out after the women.

* * *

I glanced around the corner, breathing hard, and quickly moving back when I saw someone move down the hall. I gripped my kunai tighter, moving my foot out to the left, ready to trip whomever it was. My head spun from blood loss, the previous fights and torture doing more harm then I had known, and I was quickly fading. I glanced around the corner again, eyes widening as that one person gave way to four people. I sucked in my breath, hoping this would go over well, even with my exhaustion. They drew closer, their voices low and urgent. I took deep breaths before jumping out and knocking one of them down. I held the kunai to the person's throat, not bothering about the other three. My eyes widened as I stared into familiar amethyst eyes. 

My mouth fell open, my mind not placing them at first. "Aislinn?" I asked, my voice cracking because of all the screaming I had done.

"One and only Akira." She pushed me off her, taking in my appearance with a trained eye. "How many wounds are still bleeding?"

"Only one or two, the rest stopped but still hurt." I shook my head as she moved to take off her pack. "Don't, I wont need it." I stood up carefully, glancing at everyone else, smiling at the other woman. "Kitari. It's good to see you again also." 

"My pleasure." She returned quietly.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, turning to all four for that question.

"We were in the hotel, trying to think up a plan when these two showed up at the door, asking where you were but already knowing." Izumo answered. 

"That certainly sounds like Aislinn alright." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Hey! I can be like that if I want to be!" She objected.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, drawing her head in close to mine. "No. You. Can't." I whispered, my eyes burning playfully.

"Fine." She pouted, crossing her arms and turning away, giving me the cold shoulder.

I laughed, wincing as it triggered pain. "Come on you four. Lets get out of here." 

"I don't think you will be going anywhere."

We all turned to the voice, watching Sasuke come out of the shadows. "Sasuke-kun." I whispered.

He nodded his head in my direction, his fingers twitching on his kunai. "You wont be leaving Akira. You will stay here."

Aislinn and Kitari stepped forward, Kotetsu and Izumo dragging me backwards. "She'll be leaving with us Sasuke-kun." Kitari stated quietly, her eyes changing from sea green to red and black.

"Watch out for his Sharingan Kitari." Aislinn muttered underneath her breath as she stepped back. 

Kitari nodded, her hands coming up. I watched in silent horror as Sasuke charged her, the Chidori instantly in his hand. I struggled against Kotetsu and Izumo weakly, screaming for everything to stop, screaming for a time out of sorts. They pulled me up the stairs, into the fresh air. I was slumped against Izumo, my eyes wide and unblinking, face white as a sheet. "Izumo? Should we head back to the hotel or wait out here for those two girls?" Kotetsu asked, coming up out of the descent.

"Lets get back to the hotel, they know where it is."

"Alright."

I felt Izumo's hands tighten around my waist and wrist. "Akira? We're going to give you a sleep pill okay?" I nodded weakly, not bothering to look up. "Everything is going to be fine. They'll come back alive." I nodded again, closing my eyes as the pill took affect.

* * *

"How is she?" Aislinn asked, wrapping a bandage on Kitari's right forearm. 

"She's sleeping, but tossing and turning. She was pretty upset when you guys stayed there to fight Sasuke." Izumo answered, walking out of the other bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I knew she would be but you guys had to get her out of there."

"If you wouldn't mind me, well, us, asking: how do you two know Akira besides Akatsuki?" Kotetsu asked, throwing a ration bar at Izumo.

"I grew up with her. We've been best friends forever, then Itachi joined our two man group, becoming a trio."

"I knew her because I was Aislinn's partner in Akatsuki, but we became fast friends also." Kitari answered, flexing her arm as Aislinn finished bandaging.

"Ah." Both men echoed.

Kitari chuckled, running a hand through her hair. Her mouth opened to say something, but the radio had started to crackle with static, a voice on the other end. "Hello… there? No…looking… shinobi…respond…"

Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged a glance before running to the radio and speaking through the mike. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Konoha… Akira… and… is…required?"

"Could you repeat that? Too much static."

"Looking for… backup required?"

"No, backup is not required." Izumo held his hand over the mike. "Do you think they're looking for us, because they did say Konoha, Akira, looking for, and backup required?"

"They could be…" Kotetsu shrugged.

"Akira? Help… mission…successful… failed…"

"Mission was… successful. We require extraction, and a medic-nin. Akira has been hurt."

"…Affirmative…" Both men exchanged glances, smiling at one another. Both girls exchanged glances, eyes full of worry, faces full of doubt. "Be… hours…"

"How many?"

"… 2… medic-nin… ANBU… Father…"

"Two would be how many hours till they're here, medic-nin along the way along with ANBU and Akira's father." Izumo whispered.

"Hatake Kakashi is still around?" Aislinn asked, surprised.

"Yeah." 

Aislinn nodded her head, smiling. "That's cool."

"So… We wait for a couple hours?" Kotetsu asked, packing up his stuff.

"We wait." Izumo confirmed, sitting down in the seat left by Kotetsu.

* * *

wow...that was pretty bad, no offense to myself. But, you can't blame me, i got back from camp on Sat and i havent been able to get on till now, and i technically didnt have anything to work with for Chapter9...anywho... all well:)

Please review and flame for me, dont care which!


	10. Story Telling

Sorry dear readers for being gone so long! My computer had a melt down… but here's Chapter 10! I think i added a twist... but it's a very, very... VERY... bad twist... But i kinda liked it! Let me know what you thought of it! I'm sorry too that this chapter jumps around a lot... i think a chapter or two previous to this one did it too... Gomen!

**_Notorious:_** um…yeah… like I said in the beginning of chapter one, I changed ages… so Kashi is a few years older, and Itchi is like a year younger… O.o

**_The Furious Dragon:_** yes, Akira's dad is Kashi, and I know the ages are all outa whack…but… yeah, hehe

**_Animealover:_** I'm glad you love it! And I'm updating! As fast as my fingers will type and push buttons :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _(standing in front of K. Masashi) No! I'm just trying to bargain for- (door slams in front of face) (mumbling underneath breath) why is it so hard to get hot guys now a days? Onto plan B! (runs out, grabbing rope and hooks from her backpack) (evil laugh)_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:** _I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

Italics: stressed words, thoughts, memories 

_**Bold: stressed words in thoughts or memories**_

_Underlined: stressed words in thoughts or memories_

**_Bold, Underlined, and Italics: in real life (you'll understand once you read, hehe)_**

* * *

-Before-

"Hatake Kakashi is still around?" Aislinn asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

Aislinn nodded her head, smiling. "That's cool."

"So… We wait for a couple hours?" Kotetsu asked, packing up his stuff.

"We wait." Izumo confirmed, sitting down in the seat left by Kotetsu.

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter 10: Story Telling-

"What you don't seem to understand Tsunade-sama, is that Aislinn followed me, and Kitari is originally from a small village in Fire country! They both have good hearts that really shouldn't be in Akatsuki, but they are! You can't really side with the elders and say that they shouldn't be given a second chance!" I yelled at Tsunade, my face livid. Kitari and Aislinn stood behind me, hands bound behind their backs as they stood resolutely and proudly. "You gave me a second chance, now give them one." My voice had dropped to a low growl, sounding way too calm.

Tsunade stood slowly; just as livid. "Just because I partly raised you, doesn't give you the right to yell. Especially since I am your Hokage, brat."

"Technically it _does_ give me a right to yell!" My voice rose back up again. "You can't get it through your skull that these two people grew up in this country and wish to come back!" I paused, my eyes closing as I took deep breaths. "Why can't they be given a second chance? Is it too much to ask?"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'll see what I can do when I talk with the elders. But I can't guarantee anything, all right?"

I nodded, turning to my friends, a small smile on my lips. "Can I take them home with me?"

Tsunade sighed again. "Yes."

I whooped, walking around and unlocking their bonds. "Come on you two, I'll give you the _grand tour_."

Aislinn smiled, clapping her hands. "Something to eat first?"

I chuckled, opening the door. "Lets go to my dad's place and I'll whip something up for you."

* * *

-Normal View-

"Mommy?"

She paused her story, glancing at her youngest sitting in her lap. "Yes, hun?"

"What happened to daddy? You just telling your part." The little six-year-old said, making a face.

The mother laughed. "Because I'm the one telling the story dear one. You'll have to ask Itachi for his part of the story when you're done listening to mine."

"Mother? When do you two finally get together? I mean, it's practically a filler right now." The oldest questioned.

"Dear one… Can you tell me why there shouldn't be fillers when there are fillers?"

The thirteen-year-old closed his eyes, leaning back into the wall. "But mom, it's boring right now."

Mom smiled, her eyes glossing over. "Can you forgive me right now? I promise it will get better, I'll even skip a few parts just for you."

"But mommy!" the little girl exclaimed in her lap. "I want to hear all!"

"I'll tell you all of it later, when Kai here has _disappeared_."

"Akira."

The mother looks up, smiling brightly at her husband, Itachi. "Yes, dear?"

"Aislinn is here to see you. She got back from her mission."

"Auntie Aislinn!" The little girl shouted, jumping up from her mother's lap and running to the living room.

Akira smiled, motioning for her eldest to follow his sister. Kai sighed, grumbling as he followed Mekeria. Akira gripped the table, standing up slowly and carefully. Itachi came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her enlarged stomach. "A few more months, and I can finally have my way with you." He breathed into her ear, trailing kisses along her neck.

She giggled, breaking free from his grip. "Be good Itachi-kun…" She grabbed the cookie jar, giving Itachi a glance before leaving the kitchen.

"There you are!" Aislinn called out, looking up from her seat next to the kids. "And it looks like you were busy while I was gone."

Akira blushed, shoving a cookie in her mouth. "I'm six months along, and you _have_ been gone for a year…" She sat down, Mekeria climbing into her lap. "How did it go?"

"Good. I was able to-"

"Story!" Mekeria shouted, clapping her hands together.

"Story? What story?" Aislinn inquired.

"I'm telling them how Itachi and I finally got married." Akira glanced at her children, sighing before heading back into the story.

* * *

-First person-

**_"Now, I'm skipping ahead… happy Kai?" _**

_**"Yes mother…"**_

"You'll be with your father on this one Akira. Both of you need to retrieve those hostages, and take out any resistance there may be along the way. All right?" Tsunade said, handing each a scroll. She gave both a hug, a look of worry in her eyes.

"Hai." Father and daughter responded.

"Good. Now… Akira, this is mainly for you but… We have some news that Itachi and Kisame may be in the area you are going to. Do not interfere with them, do not intercept, and do not do anything that involves them, please."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." I answered quietly, keeping my eyes low.

"Then off you two go."

* * *

"Is that the last of them?" Kakashi asked quietly, his voice entering the darkness. 

"Yes." I answered, my eyes blood red. "We still have to find their hide-out and hostages."

"I know… I have everything drawn out on a map, but whenever I look at it, it seems like we've been everywhere!"

"Daddy…" I turned to him, something dawning on me.

His eyes grew wide, knowing what I meant. "Crap. Then it's in the mountains…" He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

"Yeah… and that means that whoever is the head of this organization has quite a lot of experience in genjutsu." I stood up straight slowly, heading back to the mountains. "We have our work cut out for us in this mission Daddy…"

"Yeah… I know…" His Sharingan eye roamed the countryside, scanning for anything out of place. "Akira?"

"Hm?" I turned back to him, my face shadowed.

"Don't move…" He inched his way towards me, hands forming seals. "You're caught in something, but I can't make out what it is…"

I nodded my head, scratching at my arm. My eyes shot open wide, my breath coming out in wheezes. "D-daddy? I-I k-know w-what i-it i-is…"

His eyes met mine, taking in my ashen face. "What is it?" He hissed out.

"I-Itachi…" I breathed out the word, red eyes widening even further as I stared at the space beyond Kakashi.

He turned around slowly, his blood red and brown eyes shifting over what was empty space a few minutes ago. "Uchiha Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Akira." Kisame said, nodding his head at each as he said their names.

I waved my hand, face still ashen, and eyes still wide. "H-hi a-again…" I whispered.

Itachi stared at me, blood red eyes spinning. "We didn't expect to see you here."

"We expected you to be somewhere around here…" I managed, my eyes never leaving his.

"Really?" His head cocked to the side, eyes narrowing.

My head nodded, eyes closing as I got a grip over myself. "Yes. Father, we need to go… now…"

"You aren't going anywhere dear, dear Akira." Kisame growled out, a smile on his lips. "Seeing how, you can't even move now."

My eyes shot open, my head swiveling down to my body. My face crinkled as I concentrated, but my arms and legs wouldn't budge. Kakashi walked backwards, stopping to stand next to his daughter. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing either of you can undo." Itachi answer quietly, taking a step forward. Kakashi took his step, standing in front of me. "I do not wish to harm her Kakashi. Get out of the way."

He shook his head, raising his kunai. "No. I will not abandon my daughter this time Itachi. You wont take her from me again."

"Won't take? I do not want to take her anywhere…" Itachi disappeared, reappearing behind Kakashi and in front of me. "Kisame: Kakashi is yours. Do not kill him, we need him alive." Kisame nodded, charging Kakashi, taking his attention off of Itachi and I. "I don't want to have to use force, but I will if necessary. Will you follow?"

I took a deep breath, my eyes tightly closed as I thought. They slowly opened, violet eyes showing. "As long as no one gets hurt, I will follow, until I find a way to escape."

"So be it…" He moved his hand forward- 

**_"Wait a minute! I thought I was on that mission with you?.!" Aislinn asked. _**

**_"You were… just not at that moment…" Akira answered. _**

**_"Oh! I came by because you where over the time limit." _**

**_"Yes… I'll skip forward to that part for you…"_**

I stared at the wall in front of me, my eyes flickering to and from my father, Itachi and Kisame, and the hostages. My mind spun in circles as I tried to think up a plan to get out of here: that included my father, the hostages, and I. I gritted my teeth, slamming my head back into the mountain wall behind me. Lights exploded before my eyes as pain shot through my body. Itachi and Kisame didn't give a second glance, but Kakashi stared at me curiously. I gave him a smile before falling forward, eyes closed and breathing shallow, as if I pasted out. Kakashi got the plan, turning to Itachi and Kisame, watching them steadily. Kisame's head jerked towards Kakashi and I, a sigh escaping his lips as he said something to Itachi. Itachi shook his head, walking away. Kisame sighed again, walking towards me as I lay where I was. He bent down, unlocking the chains around my hands and feet. My lips twitched as he rolled me over onto my back. He checked me over and I was about to snap his neck, okay maybe not snap, but still, when an explosion occurred outside. Both Itachi and Kisame's heads turned to the entrance as they carefully walked outside. I sat up slowly, rubbing my wrists as I stood. The hostages, four kids and three adults, watched me with terrified eyes. I unlocked my father quickly before running over to the hostages. They scooted back, farther along the wall as I came closer. I stopped a few feet from them, taking a step forward as I talked, my hands open wide.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to get you out of those chains and get you back where you belong…" the only woman grabbed one of the children, her own most likely, and hugged it to death… not literally. "I want to get you guys to safety, but I need your cooperation… Please, let me help you out of here." One of the little boys walked forward, as far as he could before the chains locked. He brought his hand up, holding it out to me, and I took it, carefully unbinding him from his shackles. I smiled at him, before motioning to my father. The little boy ran to him, a smile on his lips. I walked through the rest, unlocking them and motioning to my father. "Alrighty then…" I whispered, glancing at everyone. "My name is Hatake Akira, and this is my father Kakashi. We're here to save you, and we may not look like much, but don't underestimate us. Lets get out of here…" I muttered, turning to the exit. My eyes widened as I glanced upon Kitari and Aislinn fighting Itachi and Kisame. I turned to my father, pointing to the fight before pointing to the hostages. "Can you get them to safety so I can help them?"

Kakashi followed my pointing finger, then looked back at me. "Go ahead, I've got them."

I hugged him silently, whispering a thank you as I moved towards the fight. My hands formed seals, my eyes switching to the Sharingan. "Time for some payback and action…" I whispered, letting the words be carried by the wind. I picked up my pace as I watched Kisame's sword come down upon Kitari. I jumped up, landing in front of her, my hands catching Kisame's sword: Samehada. I grunted as I was pushed back, but I kept the sword at bay, feeding chakra through my hands, which was being eaten by the sword at the same time.

Kitari gasped, taking a step back. "Akira! Where have you been!.?"

"Locked up, but I'm here to help now." I shoved Samehada back, Kisame falling back with it. I winced as the sword shaved my skin away. Aislinn fell back, landing next to me. "We ready then?" I asked, glancing to my left and right.

Kitari nodded, bending down low. Aislinn threw me a smile, locking eyes with Itachi and Kisame. "More then ready…"

"Time to fight ladies…" I whispered, charging forward…

* * *

okies... here's the next chapter... please review and flame and stuff... and thank you for your support! 

i have a vote for all of you readers!

Do you want me to type up Itachi's side of the story? and if you have a title for it, put that in there too...

1) Yes

2) No

it's as easy as that... no third answer... i have to put a third answer down... i know!

3) Cheese...

(stares at readers) i know... im psycho... (stares) yes! i did too take my medicine this morning!.! ... I think...


	11. Captured

Alrighty! Chapter 11! And this chapter is aptly named _Captured_, hehehe, yup… wonder who's doing the capturing and who's doing the captured, huh? Well, from the end ofthe last chapter and this one… you should be able to figure it out.

**_Icygirl2:_** thanks for the review! And yeah, Itachi is one hell of a guy…. (sigh)

**_OnyxTears:_** yup, you're an Auntie! lol, love you too!

**_Enraged Karupin:_** wow. And, if you can believe it, Thank you. And if you can believe this one too: i have no idea what the Mary Sue-ish crap everyone has been saying is O.o. I'm glad you took the time to type out something like that, and i must say, that it's hard for me to do something that's not pessimistic or whatever Mary Sue is. My life is one big joy ride, literally, i mean i've got good parents that aren't divorced and an awesome family that tries to spoil me, but i dont think like that, so if im not typing up stories about me and my friends together, then it comes out all stupid and pessimistic and semi-dark like this one. And no, I'm not some cry baby that can't take criticism for a story, I'd rather take the criticism then have someone lie to me. And this story is not a vent of frustration for not having a boy friend IRL, trust me, I have had one, hehe, too much trouble for me right now... And, i think that if you read past chapter one, it'll become more un-Mary Sue-ish, i think. It may be criticism, but thank you for your reivew, honest! (and as most of you can see, i have no problem in answering this on Fanfiction, where everyone can read)

**_Rain444:_** yes, definitely cheese in a can! i'd probably get fat off eating that stuff... i'd just keep eating it and eating it all day if there was some in my house... but alas, there is not. hehe Thanks for the review!

The vote so far:

Do you want me to type up Itachi's side of the story?

1) Yes –3 vote

2) No – 0 votes

3) Cheese – 301 votes…. For good measure : ) the 300 was for good measure... hehe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _(staring at Kakashi and Itachi for good measure) Come on already! (Shoves them out the window and down the rope.) YES! (Turns around to unhook the rope when she comes face to face with K. Masashi.) Umm… I can explain!_

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:** _I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

Itachi X OC

Italics: stressed words, thoughts, memories 

_**Bold: stressed words in thoughts or memories**_

Underlined: stressed words in thoughts or memories 

**_Bold, Underlined, and Italics: in real life_**

* * *

-Before-

Kitari gasped, taking a step back. "Akira! Where have you been?"

"Locked up, but I'm here to help now." I shoved Samehada back, Kisame falling back with it. I winced as the sword shaved my skin away. Aislinn fell back, landing next to me. "We ready then?" I asked, glancing to my left and right.

Kitari nodded, bending down low. Aislinn threw me a smile, locking eyes with Itachi and Kisame. "More then ready…"

"Time to fight ladies…" I whispered, charging forward…

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter 11: Captured-

My eyes flashed open, staring widely at my surroundings as I sat up. Someone's hand forced me back onto the bed, his or her voice reaching out to me. "Akira, it's ok. Calm down, you're safe."

My head swiveled to his or her face; eyes widening as no familiarity dawned on me. "W-who are you?" I whispered, backing up. My lips twitched as I sought to mess with my friends' minds, but I couldn't help it.

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade before turning back to me. "You… You don't remember me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Remember you? W-who…" I stopped, watching as his only visible eye started to water. "No! Don't cry! Damnit dad! How can I play a joke if you're going to cry!.?" I tried to swing my legs over the bed so I could stand but I was thrown back in pain as it exploded through my legs and up my spine. I gritted my teeth, not allowing myself to scream out as I laid where I was, paralyzed with pain. "A-alright, w-what happened?"

"Itachi got to you, remember?"

I turned to Aislinn, my eyes narrowing before realization dawned on me. "I do. I remember drawing him off so you guys could finish Kisame then…. I landed a blow on him then he did me and I don't remember past that…" I whispered, rubbing the back of my head.

She nodded her head, her eyes closing tightly before opening and piercing me with a look that could kill, if she wanted it to kill. "We have Itachi and Kisame in the dungeons right now, but you have to be warned that when you go visit, if you visit, that you will be under guard the whole time." _Because of what happened…_ she finished via her skill pertaining to her eyes.

I nodded silently; knowing nothing I said would make a difference. "So… how did that happen?" I asked, wanting something to take over the silence in the hospital room other _than_ the silence.

"You managed to cut both tendons in Itachi's legs when you got him with your chakra bound hands. He was sitting on the ground in pain, stroking your hair as he whispered 'it will be okay' to you." Kitari answered, her face torn with amusement and confusement. (I new word! I rock! hehe)

My mouth opened but nothing came out. My eyes had widened, but I didn't seem to see anything, only the past life I had with Itachi before he became a murderer. I heard voices once more, calling out to me, but I didn't listen, my mind too baffled by what they where saying, as I lay broken on the bed. My violet eyes watered as I fought to save him, but all had been in vain. I finally broke down, hunching over, burying my head in my hands as I let it all out in my tears. I felt someone's arms go around me, comforting me as I cried. I flinched at first, scooting away as it brought back more memories that I wanted back. I finally gave in, allowing whomever it was that was hugging me to comfort me.

"It's going to be alright Akira. Everything will turn out okay." Tsunade whispered into my ear as she rocked me back and forth.

I pushed away from her, hearing something wrong in her voice. "You wont be able to get him off will you Tsunade-sama? Because of what he did…" I whispered.

She nodded, standing up slowly. "I may not be able to do anything, but you have to know that I _will_ **_try_**, okay?" She hooked two fingers under my chin, bringing my face up to look at her. "Will that be enough, even if it doesn't help?"

I closed my eyes, biting my lip as I thought. They slowly opened as I stared at Tsunade, my lips moving. "As long as you try Tsunade-hime. As long as you try…" I muttered to her, lying back down on the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. "Thank you guys… all of you, but could I be alone right now?"

Kakashi stared, shifting from one foot to the other. "You wont do anything, will you 'Kira?"

I shook my head, turning away and staring out the window. "I wont father… I promise…" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see their sympathy-filled eyes as they left. The door closed silently as the last person crossed the threshold. I waited for a few seconds, counting silently in my head as turmoil raged through my heart once more. I sighed, sitting up and shoving the blankets off of me. Gritting my teeth, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed carefully, wincing as pain shot through them once more. I sighed happily, noticing the crutches Tsunade had placed next to my bed. I stood slowly, shifting from one foot to the other; testing which one was weaker and which one I could stand on. I favored my right leg as I walked to the window, the crutches underneath my arms. I glanced back at the door once, and then to my bed before jumping out the window.

Good thing I was on the floor…

* * *

I walked up to Ibiki, ok, more like step, hop, repeat, but all the same. My lips pursed as I smacked his desk with one of my crutches lightly, watching his eyes as they slowly rose to meet mine. "Umm…" 

"A visit I presume?" he asked, standing up and moving away from the desk.

I nodded, following him through the halls as he led me to the cells. I knew I shouldn't be here, shouldn't be visiting _him_ at a time like this. But I had too… I had to make sure everything was all right, even if he was a missing-nin and I was an insignificant shinobi in a village he supposedly hated. I sighed, coming out of my thoughts as Ibiki jerked my shoulder. I looked over at him, my eyes narrowing. "What?" I asked quietly.

"We're here." He gestured to the door that stood closed to my right. "I'll be standing right here, I wont go in with you. But if you do try something, just know that ANBU is next door." He muttered darkly, giving me one of those knowing looks.

I smiled reassuringly at him, stepping and hopping closer to the door. I opened it slowly, opening my eyes wide as the darkness inside the room overwhelmed me as I stepped in. I heard the door click close softly behind me, my arm reaching over to the wall to turn on the lights. Once they where on, I wanted them off once more. Both Itachi and Kisame were bound to the wall, arms above their heads as they dangled a few inches above the floor. I stood in front of the door, my eyes trailing their wounds as I waited for one of them to notice me. Kisame was the first to look up. "Come to torture us too?" He spat out, wincing in pain.

I shook my head, coming out of the shadows that the lights didn't reach. I heard him gasp slightly as he saw my crutches and the way I could barely walk, even with my favored leg. "No… I came… to visit if you can believe that…" I muttered, sitting down gratefully in the chair that stood in front of them.

"You should be in the hospital right now, shouldn't you?" Itachi asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Yeah… once everyone was gone I jumped out the window, happy that I was on the first floor, before coming here…" I placed the crutches on the floor next to my chair, spreading my legs out as the joints popped loudly. I sighed happily, noting the odd expressions both men gave me. "What? My legs hurt…" I grumbled, crossing my arms as I slouched in my chair.

"I'm sorry…" Itachi whispered, his eyes flickering to me once before falling to the floor.

I stared at him, for once at a loss of words. My eyes roamed over the details of the room, trying to find words in the back of my mind, but nothing would seem to _fit_. Nothing seemed to be the right thing to say. Not even _'okay'_ seemed to work in my thoughts. My mouth opened and closed, no words, as I finally shut my mouth instead of opting to look like a beached fish. Finally, I sighed, raking a hand through my hair, before staring at the bandages wrapped around it. I winced, knowing I'd be in the hospital _a lot_ longer then I was supposed too because of this _side _trip. My eyes closed as I leaned my head back against the head of the chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. "It doesn't matter Itachi…" I finally muttered. "I wont be able to help you out now though… because of killing your clan and becoming a missing-nin… I can't help you get out of this…"

"I don't want you too."

"Starting to finally take responsibility?" I asked, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"…Yes"

My eyes snapped open, instantly meeting his, knowing the underlying message. "Itachi…" I whispered, knowing it would be futile to do anything more. I bent down, picking up my crutches once more, slowly standing up as I gritted my teeth in pain. "I should go…"

Kisame stared, turning his head to the side to give up at least _some_ privacy. Itachi nodded, letting his head hang once more. "You should forget about me Akira… I don't do you any good…"

I hobbled over to him, lifting his face with my fingers. "Don't you dare say that to me." I hissed out, watching as the impassiveness on his face disappeared slightly. "I told you that once, remember? And you said the _exact_ same thing I'm going to tell you… You're the light on my shadowed path, the one showing me the way…" I leaned forward, brushing my lips on his. "I know I'm your light… I know I keep you from the insanity that grips your mind everyday you wake up…" I breathed against his lips, my eyes focusing on his. "I **_won't_** forget about you Uchiha Itachi. I **_won't_**…." I let go of his chin, turning around slowly and walking to the door. I glanced back once, and then walked out of the cell. I could have sworn that I heard him speak one last word before I shut the door behind me, and I smiled sadly.

_"Good…"_

* * *

I flinched as Tsunade was called to my room. My legs had started bleeding once more, mainly the right, the stitches torn. I sighed, gritting my teeth, as one of the medics jerked my leg to the side, a little _too_ forcefully. I glared at the medic, watching, as his face remained passive, but a smile made his lips twitch. The door slammed open, my eyes going wide as I stared at a very red in the face, steam and everything, Tsunade. She walked up to me, the room vibrating with every step. "What did you do Akira?" She asked, way too calmly and way too quietly.

I flinched, turning my head away, only to be met with mix-matched eyes. My mouth opened and closed, but I knew it was futile to lie to them: _Them _being Tsunade and my father. I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. "I went to see Itachi. Ibiki was there so you can efficiently rule out deception." I muttered angrily, crossing my arms as I stared at my legs.

"Akira!" Tsunade yelled into my face…loudly. I flinched again, throwing pleading eyes at my father. He shook his head and I sighed, knowing none of it would do any good.

"I _had_ to see him Tsunade-sama. I _had_ too…" I pleaded, finally looking at her.

She nodded thoughtfully, shooing the other medics out of the room. They left hesitantly, noting the still red in the face Hokage, but all didn't want to get on her bad side at the moment. Her thoughts drifted in and out of contemplation, and I knew this very well because her face would pale, redden, return to normal, then be a mixture of both pale and red, and, of course, repeat. The door opened suddenly, admitting Kotetsu. "Hokage-sama? Ibiki sent me to get you."

"About what?" Tsunade asked, suddenly weary.

"Itachi decided to tell everything, not one detail left out from the moment he decided to kill his clan to now. Kisame hasn't agreed to do anything, and Itachi won't vouch for him. He will answer any questions truthfully, even if it's at the cost of his own life, Hokage-sama." He answered, closing the door swiftly at one look from Tsunade.

My eyes stayed locked on the door, knowing everything was going down hill. Ok, maybe not everything, but you get the idea. My thoughts strayed to my younger days, back to my Academy days. I could feel Tsunade and Kakashi's eyes on, knowing they would offer me sympathy that I _didn't_ want. Maybe life would get better… I closed my eyes, willing myself to remember that which I had drowned out so long ago…

* * *

_I ran forward, clutching tightly at my backpack. I was late… once again… Why did my father even care? He was **always** late, why couldn't I be once in awhile. I sighed, I'd just have to tell him the truth, that my sensei had let training out late because of the screw-up during the mission. I flinched, knowing I had something to do with it. "Dang it!" I whispered angrily, coughing because of it. If I had yelled I would be coughing more violently, but maybe I should have yelled it? I wouldn't have to do anything for about a week to two weeks… Never mind. Stupid father for rubbing his laziness off onto me… I rounded the corner sharply, bumping straight into someone, falling onto the ground. "Ow!" I muttered, rubbing my backside as I accepted the hand offered to me. I looked up and was instantly drawn into the person's eyes. _

_"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes staring into mine. I nodded, unable to speak. He chuckled slightly, sensing what was wrong. "I'm Itachi, you?" He asked, genuinely intrigued by me. _

_"I… I'm…" I stuttered, not managing **anything**. _

_"Akira!" I winced, turning around, the spell gone. Hatake Kakashi strode up to me, his face grim. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour now." He asked lightly, anger in his undertone. _

_"Sensei let us out late because of the screw up on the mission, daddy." I whispered, glancing back at Itachi. Kakashi then noticed him, his eye forming the upside down 'U'. _

_"Itachi. It's good to see you outside of your family's complex." He shook Itachi's hand, giving him a smile that went unnoticed underneath his mask. _

_"Please, forgive Akira. She was mainly late, because I had bumped into her and insisted that she take a break before moving on." Itachi stated. _

_Kakashi nodded, turning to me once more. "Be home soon. I don't want you out after dark." He bent down, kissing me on the head. "Be good honey." He said before vanishing. _

_I blushed, turning back to Itachi. "I'm…um…sorry… I didn't mean to hit you…" _

_"It's alright. Maybe we can talk some other time." _

_I nodded, staring down at the ground. "That would be nice Itachi-sama." _

_"Please, just Itachi." _

_"Yes Itachi-sa…Itachi." I muttered, my blush deepening. _

_His fingers slipped under my chin, raising my head to look at him. "Don't be so shy…" He whispered, finally turning away. "I'll find you…" He said over his shoulder, and I slumped to the ground. Maybe I wouldn't yell after all…_

_

* * *

_

yay! next chapter is done... now onto the next! (skips down the road, leaving her muse to take care of business)

Kit sighs, rubbing her temples. "Please Review and Flame, reviews are appreciated, while flames will be read and responded too. She doesnt really like flames, but she'll take them. Thank you! Ja!" Kit runs after Akira, waving her hands in the air. "Did you bring the Coke-AIDs?.!"


	12. AllOut War

Holy shit... ok, ok, ok... I should explain why I say this, huh? ok: I just recently found out that I can't go on the computer during a school week unless it's for school because my dad wants to see straight As or else. (sigh) It's all so unfair and such... so I finally get on during the weekend, and I have like four reviews waiting for me for this story (didnt know it was such a big hit then others i've done...just happy i have this many reviews :) ), and two for my one-shot about Cloud and Sephiroth's swords...hehe, don't ask me why I wrote that one, but my sister was bugging me and such... so anywho, I'm going to have to bump my up-dating to two weeks, I'm sorry, because I can't get on during the week, and I am trying to do some of the chapter's duringclass, and so far so good, as long as I'm done with my work... Bonjour! woot! hehehe... taking French and I'm loving it:) dont mind me now... i'm just a psychopath!

**_OnyxTears:_** Thanks Onyx! Glad to hear from you at any point in time! hehe, yes Coke-AIDs...now the story behind that is...well, me and my best friend, Kit, got high off cool-aid one night at a sleep over at my house, and we were talking to a friend of hers that lives in Missoury(SP?) and he had to go for a quick sec, so we started typing out random stuff... i shouted COKE! in the chat room and she asked him if he had AIDs (we weren't trying to make fun of anyone that has it, we were just a little...coocoo) and then i typed in Coke-AIDs...or she did...not sure now... (sweatdrop)

**_LoneWolf4Ever:_** I'm up-dating! I swear...it just takes me a while because of writer's block and then not being able to get on...(sigh)

**_IcyGirl2:_** Hehe, Sasuke's going to show up, and his brother...well...lets just say that their little meeting isn't what it's cracked up to be... (evil laugh)

**Disclaimer: **_I managed to get Kakashi away from K. Masashi, because of his shinobi skills and all... but it didnt go over too well when K. Masashi showed up at my house demanding Kakashi and expenses for the supposed damage I caused._

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:** _I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

_

* * *

_

-Before-

_I nodded, staring down at the ground. "That would be nice Itachi-sama."_

_"Please, just Itachi."_

_"Yes Itachi-sa…Itachi." I muttered, my blush deepening._

_His fingers slipped under my chin, raising my head to look at him. "Don't be so shy…" He whispered, finally turning away. "I'll find you…" He said over his shoulder, and I slumped to the ground. Maybe I wouldn't yell after all…_

_

* * *

_

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter 12: All-Out War-

I stared straight ahead, standing next to my father, crutches underneath each arm. Tsunade and Ibiki stood in the adjacent room, only visible by the one-way mirror. Many other people stood behind Kakashi and I as we all waited for Itachi to arrive with his ANBU escorts. I sighed, shifting from my bad leg to my good one. I knew we shouldn't have been having a trail at this point in time: Sound was moving again. Tsunade had filled Kakashi and I in once I was able to leave the hospital. She had stated that they began when my father and I where out on a mission. A corner of the city was already attacked, and none us knew where the next attack would take place, or what time. None of us should have been inside at a trail at that moment. All of us should have been in the war room planning out counter.

I felt someone's arms go around me from behind and I sighed as Genma pulled me flush against him. "How come you never came by to say hi?" He breathed into my ear.

I shook my head, a small smile on my lips. "Why, you ask?" I wiggled free from his grasp, turning around slowly. "Because I never liked you… plus, what would your boyfriend say?"

"I'm used to it Akira." Raidou muttered, smacking Genma upside the head.

"Aw! Don't be like that Akira! Loosen up!" Genma wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaning in close. "You need to get laid." His face broke into a smile. "And I know the perfect people!"

"Why? And let me guess: a threesome with you and Raidou?" I asked, my eyes locking onto the door as it opened.

Genma chuckled, glancing at Raidou as he rolled his eyes. "Of course a threesome! Won't it be fun!"

I sighed, feeling Itachi's eyes on the back of my head. "Maybe another time Genma." I answered, sounding regretful.

"Aw! Come on! You know you wanna!"

"Genma. I don't think delving into her sex life is a good thing. I mean, think of what she can do." Kakashi muttered, trying to help. But, of course, it backfired.

"I've never really thought about it. She'd probably be really good in bed. Since there aren't any rumors, she must have said 'no sex' if anyone talked." Genma mused, staring at the floor in thought.

I let go of my crutches, immediately turning to Genma, my 'special' look on my face, my body tense. "Do you really think that was the correct answer to that question Genma-san?"

Genma flinched, scooting away. "Maybe not anymore…"

I smiled, suddenly leaning against the wall. "Don't be so perverted all the time Genma. There is more to life then sex." I shook my head at Raidou as he held my crutches out to me. I pushed away from the wall, walking towards the exit. "Come get me when everything is done here!" I called over my shoulder, stepping out of the building. I sighed heavily, pulling a book out with an Icha Icha Violence cover on it. Now, it wasn't Icha Icha Violence, it was about chakra usage and techniques. I admit, I'm a nerd, but if you don't want anyone to bother you: act like you're reading porn, hence the Icha Icha cover. My eyes trailed over the words on the pages, already knowing what it said. I let my feet carry me, letting my mind wander, already knowing where my feet were taking me. The main thing on my mind was the war. Orochimaru probably got what he wanted, a.k.a. Sasuke. I just hope Sasuke has been able evade Orochimaru for a while concerning possession and such. I glanced up, my eyes trailing over the names on the Memorial Stone. The book fell to my side as my arm dropped, my free hand running over the letters. I knew a lot of names on that stone; most of them I had gone on missions with, others passing acquaintances, and others still drinking buddies.

"Too bad you guys aren't here, huh Kaël? Miyuki?" I whispered, letting my hand drop to my side.

"You need to stop thinking in the past Kira."

I turned around, a small smile on my lips. "Why should I stop? Hm? My past is my life… not much of a future ahead of me right now."

"Please. You know you've got a great life here in Konoha, don't be so mellow." Aislinn muttered, coming up to stand next to me, her eyes trailing the names also. "What's the plan?"

"Plan for what?" My eyes narrowed as I slipped my book back into a pocket.

"Plans for the war, Itachi, life, everything. I think you should get a team of brats… I'm thinking of getting one too: that way I know they'll survive longer then on their own, you know?" She asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

I nodded, turning away, my eyes closing as I breathed deeply. "Yeah. The kids will have a higher chance of surviving, but there is also another chance that they will die, because we might be too busy with something else that's going on in the fight…"

"Stop being so pessimistic. Giving me bad thoughts and that's wrong." She chided, fake-glaring at me.

I nodded sagely, crossing my arms and bowing. "Please forgive me, oh holy one. I do not mean to- Ow!" I cried out, rubbing the back of my head as Kitari came up behind me, smacking me upside the head. "Why'd you do that?"

"You were boring me to death." She stated simply, not even a smile gracing her lips as she joked around.

"To death, eh?" I muttered, noticing that Aislinn had a hard time breathing at that moment. "Why are you two so mean to me all the time?" I whined, pouting as I flopped down onto the ground.

"…Because you're an easy target…"

"Shut up Linn…"

"I think I'm going to get out of this now…"

"You hit me in the back of the head! How can you get out of-"

"How about all three of you shut up and raise your hands."

All three of us turned around, hands rising slowly. I quickly formed the seals for a clone, having it appear in the trees out of sight before having it run off for the Hokage. I turned around with everyone else, my hands above my head. My eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke and Orochimaru, a few lackeys standing nearby. "What are you doing here Orochimaru?" I called out, stepping back slowly.

Kabuto appeared behind me, a kunai held to the small of my back. "Nuh-uh. We don't want you going anywhere." I shook my head, my eyes closing tightly.

I heard Aislinn talking and felt Kitari's eyes on me. I breathed slowly, deeply. I had to use it if we wanted to get back to everyone else and make sure nothing else happened. I smiled to myself, my clone had delivered the message: I could use my bloodline limit now. My eyes opened steadily, showing both the Sharingan and Byakugan. I smirked, knowing Kabuto knew nothing of what had happened. Both Aislinn and Kitari gasped, followed by a curse from Sasuke as he darted forward. I spun around, grabbing Kabuto's kunai as I tapped his chest with my other hand, sending him back. My eyes instantly locked onto Aislinn and Kitari's, nodding once as I waved my hands at Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Duck!" I heard someone scream, and no matter who it is, you still want to dodge, so I flew to the ground, covering my head with my arms. Fire passed by me, small flames engulfing the ground near Orochimaru, encircling him, cutting him off from his other lackeys. I raised my head, cautiously glancing around I assessed the situation.

"I take it it's an all-out war then Orochimaru-sama?" I called out as I stood, noting the disappeared lackeys, unconscious Kabuto, and the fight between Sasuke, Aislinn and Kitari.

He smiled, his golden eyes narrowing. "What do you think Akira-kun? You are a genius, are you not?" he mocked, his tongue running over his lips as he stepped out of the ring of fire.

"Looks like it. Shall we?" I inquired, spreading my feet, slightly bending low.

"Do you think you can stand up to me?" He questioned, circling me.

"No. But I can hold you off for some time." I answered, circling him.

* * *

I ran forward, my eyes blinking rapidly as I shut down both bloodline limits. My breath was shallow and ragged but I had to keep going, I had to draw Sasuke away from the village. Tsunade had came along, taking over the fight with Orochimaru, so I took over fighting Sasuke from Aislinn and Kitari as they went to help the civilians. I had thankfully managed to get Orochimaru to kill Kabuto, I still wasn't sure how I had gotten him to kill Kabuto, but I know I did. I staggered, falling off the branch and onto the forest floor, taking off once more, wincing at the noticeable sprain in my foot. I looked back once, cursing as Sasuke gained on me. I surged chakra to my feet boosting my speed further. Damnit, I couldn't keep going like this, but I had to get him away from the village and Orochimaru in particular. I skidded to a stop, swiftly darting to the left as I hid behind a tree. I crouched to the ground, trying to even out my breathing as I peered around the tree's trunk. I swallowed hard, holding my breath as I stood, my eyes widening: no Sasuke behind me anymore. I let my breath out slowly, turning around frantically, not feeling anyone around me. "Shit!" I hissed, banging my head against the trunk as I leaned against it. 

Suddenly I tensed, feeling pressure against the small of my back. "You shouldn't let you defenses down Akira-sama." Sasuke whispered into my ear, pressing his kunai deeper into my back.

"You shouldn't either Sasuke-kun." I breathed into his, leaning my head over his shoulder. I smiled at his expression as my clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I pressed my weapon against his neck, urging him to the ground. "Orochimaru really hasn't taught you anything, has he?" I questioned, circling around him to his front. I leaned in close, my eyes staring into his. "Why Sasuke?" I whispered.

"Revenge." He answered, knowing that said it all.

I sighed, straightening as I backed away from him. I held my weapon out in front of me, letting it slowly drop to my side. "Stand up and draw a weapon." I muttered tersely.

"What- why?" He asked, standing cautiously.

"Because I do not strike down helpless people, even if they are dangerous."

He growled charging forward, his Sharingan activated. I cursed mentally, activating both Sharingan and Byakugan as he came for me. I blocked his attacks, and he blocked mine, both of us at a deadlock. I pushed him away, running backwards as I glanced at our surroundings. Trees. Nothing but dang trees. I sighed, turning around as I kept running, wincing as his shuriken flew by, scraping my legs. I raced forward, suddenly stopping as I turned around, throwing my weapons at Sasuke, as he got steadily closer. He stopped, dodging easily enough before making a few hand seals, Chidori appearing in his hands. My eyes widened, unconsciously deactivating both the Byakugan and Sharingan. He charged me, and I stood there. Don't ask me why I stood there, I don't even know. I just know that I couldn't move, like something was keeping me glued to this spot. I sucked in my breath, closing my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the smirk on Sasuke's face when the Chidori would run through me like some kind of stake. I heard a grunt of pain, and my eyes snapped open to admit the scene of two brothers, the youngest thrusting Chidori into the oldest as the oldest jumped in front of me. I cried out stepping forward, catching Itachi as he fell backwards and away from Sasuke's outstretched hand.

"No… no… no…" I whispered, over and over again, brushing the hair from Itachi's face. "Don't you dare die on me, you hear me?" Itachi smiled sadly, coughing up blood as he opened his mouth to speak. I held my breath, ripping off a strip of cloth from my clothing to wipe up the blood. "Why did you do it you idiot?" I all but screamed at him, tears leaking past my tightly closed eyes.

His hand trailed my cheek and down my jaw, bringing my eyes open and down to look at him. "I l-love you, you know…" He whispered past the blood, his hand falling to his side. I cradled his head to my chest, trying to wipe the blood away as it resurfaced. I finally gave up, knowing nothing would stop the flow; I didn't even try to stop the tears either now. "D-don't cry p-please… I-I don't l-like it when y-you cry…" He managed, coughing profusely.

I tried, I really did, and I had tried to stop for his sake. But the tears kept coming. I glanced up once, seeing Sasuke run off, others coming towards Itachi and I. "You're going to get better alright? Don't worry, everything's going to be fine…" I whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He nodded, his eyes closing warily. "No! Itachi!" No response. "Don't go to sleep! Please! Stay with me! Please!" Still no response. "Please…" I sobbed against him, pulling him tighter to me. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from Itachi. I jerked away, scrambling to find him again.

"Akira! Akira, listen to me!" I shook my head, flinching as I was engulfed in a hug. "Akira! Calm down! You can't do anything for him right now or in this state." That got me quiet. "Just be there for him if he comes out of this alright."

"If?" I whispered harshly, scooting away from Kitari and Aislinn. "If?"

"It is a possibility Akira, you have to acknowledge it at the very least." Kitari returned, her eyes trailing the leaves as they fell from the sky.

"I don't want to! He can't die! He won't!" I screamed, turning back to Itachi, running forward. Kakashi snatched me before I got too far and I struggled against him, screaming incoherent phrases and curses. He turned me to face him, wrapping his arms around me in silence as I pounded his chest, trying to break free, fresh tears falling down my cheeks. "Let me go…" I whispered, finally submitting and falling against him in exhaustion.

* * *

I paced back and forth in the small waiting room. Tsunade had taken Itachi into the emergency room a few hours ago and I had followed mechanically, finally giving way to sleep before waking up and pacing. I knew my pacing bothered my father and friends, but I couldn't help it: I wasn't ready for either answer that would come out of Tsunade's mouth when she came out of the room. I stopped suddenly, sitting down beside my father in defeat as I once again tried to sleep: my mind still troubled… 

Someone was shaking my shoulder and at first I shook it off, snuggling deeper into the uncomfortable chair… wait. Uncomfortable chair? Hospital… Itachi! I jerked awake, my eyes snapping open as I stood. "Calm down Akira. Itachi is fine."

"Can I see him? Is he awake? When will he get out of the hospital? Will he-"

"Stop, stop, stop." Tsunade interrupted, raising a hand. "He's awake now but he wants Kakashi to go in first. Apparently Itachi has something to say to him." She said, pointedly glancing at Kakashi.

"What? Why?" I whined, walking to the door slowly as my father entered the room.

Tsunade grabbed hold of my arm, dragging me back. "Wait till they're done talking Akira. Then you'll have your chance to talk with him."

I nodded, my eyes locked onto the door already. I waited patiently… okay, semi-patiently. I had started tapping my feet, which earned me a smack upside the head from Tsunade and chuckles from Kitari and Aislinn. Then I had sat down, drumming my fingers on the arm. That earned me another smack and a few more chuckles, one more voice included. I looked up sharply, not even noticing the pain in my neck as I stood and walked over to my father. "Well?" 

"You can go see him now, but be careful." Kakashi answered, a smile in his voice.

I grinned, entering the room quickly but I slowed down as I came up to the bed. "I-Itachi?"

His hand came up lazily, and I took it quickly with my own. "I'm here Akira… I'm here…" he muttered, smiling slightly, opening up to the best of his abilities.

"To stay this time?" I inquired, joking

"Depends on Hokage-sama and the elders." He whispered, his eyes glancing away from mine. "I…" He took a deep breath, finally looking back to me as he started over. "I know that I haven't been sane for most of our relationship, and I know that I have done some pretty horrible stuff to you and our village. I know you love me dearly and I know you know that I love you also… but it's not enough for me to say 'I love you' to you. I want to say something deeper, something that would hold more meaning for me because I don't think saying 'I love you' is enough to express how I feel for you." He paused, tilting his head as his eyes unfocused. "I know I haven't been there for you in the most crucial points in time, but I wish to be. I want to be the one that spends the rest of your life with. I want to be able to hold you without anyone caring. I want to be able to kiss you senseless because we hold each other's hearts in our hands. I…" He paused again, looking away briefly and it wasn't until later that I found out that he had glanced over at my father. "Hatake Akira? Will you marry me?"

* * *

OMG! (crying) i can't believe i wrote that! (blows nose and tucks tissue into garbage) (giggles) it ended nicely, dont you think?still can't believe i wrote that though... my sis was reading it near Itachi and Sasuke's meeting and she was looking at me funny telling me that i was stupid and had to stop writing dark stuff...then i told her it got better...and yeah... hehehe... I think i've got one more chapter up my sleeve and then I'll be able to start the next couple books for this series (_Together At Last_ and _The Other Side_) Hope you try and find those to read them also!

R&R

Akira


	13. Forbidden to Welcomed

Omg... Itachi and Akira have been thourgh a lot and their journey is finally coming to a close... Well, the first part is. As you can see, I couldn't wait so i posted this chapter up now instead of with the other's one week from now. I was writing this story, and this story alone, during school. I thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and supporting this story. And without any further adieu, i give you the last chapter...

**_OnyxTears:_** hehehe, last chapter till the next book! and yup...auntie soon! please dont sick Sasuke on my hunny...i'd like to keep my hunny... :)

**_IcyGirl2:_** Last chapter for you! Look for the next one!

**_x-RockGoddess-x:_** Thanks for the review! ... i didnt mean to make you cry! (cries)

**_Sakura06: _**thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:**_ I finally managed to get Kakashi out of the building and i thought that i had bribed the dogs...but they came back for more..._

**Summary:** _Akira had run away from Konoha: just to be with the love of her life. She would do anything for Itachi, yet she's regretting everything she had ever done for him. She had given up so much for him, and he has yet to show his love for her… like he used to…_

**Warning:** _I am sorry about this, but if you do not like angst/drama/sad/depressing stories do not read: this story will be pretty sad and depressing and some moments will have minor drama and angst._

OOCness with Itachi! beware!

_

* * *

_

-Before-

"Depends on Hokage-sama and the elders." He whispered, his eyes glancing away from mine. "I…" He took a deep breath, finally looking back to me as he started over. "I know that I haven't been sane for most of our relationship, and I know that I have done some pretty horrible stuff to you and our village. I know you love me dearly and I know you know that I love you also… but it's not enough for me to say 'I love you' to you. I want to say something deeper, something that would hold more meaning for me because I don't think saying 'I love you' is enough to express how I feel for you." He paused, tilting his head as his eyes unfocused. "I know I haven't been there for you in the most crucial points in time, but I wish to be. I want to be the one that spends the rest of your life with. I want to be able to hold you without anyone caring. I want to be able to kiss you senseless because we hold each other's hearts in our hands. I…" He paused again, looking away briefly and it wasn't until later that I found out that he had glanced over at my father. "Hatake Akira? Will you marry me?"

* * *

-Forbidden Love,

Chapter 13: Forbiddened to Welcomed-

I stared straight at Itachi, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. My heart had stopped beating and it took all my will power to _not_ jump him. I took a deep breath, walking forward slowly to sit on the edge of his bed. "We've been through a lot…" I started, seeing the look of panic flash through his eyes. "I've… I've gone through your parents and you've gone through my father. You worried me during the time we disappeared from Konoha. You broke my heart countless times, and I know I've broken yours a couple times also. We've been down the light rode and the dark one…" I paused, a small smile flashing on my lips. "After all that, you've finally managed to push the dark back and accept you heart and feelings. After everything that's happened you've finally proposed marriage." I leaned forward, my eyes bright and my smile growing to a grin. "Yes." I finally whispered against his lips.

Itachi's face brightened into a smile as he wrapped his good arm around me, bringing me closer for a deeper kiss.

-Third Person-

Both Tsunade and Kakashi walked out of the room, leaving the betrothed couple in privacy. "I take it Itachi wanted to ask you first before asking her?" Tsunade asked, turning to the corridor, her eyes on Kakashi.

He smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah. I respect him for that, that he was respecting my decision before putting it into action."

Tsunade nodded sagely, a smile forming on her lips. "You told him something before giving him your answer, didn't you?" She inquired.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, just stayed silent, thinking before I did give my answer."

"Liar." She muttered, stopping where she was.

"Maybe…" Kakashi returned, keeping his mouth shut.

_Kakashi entered the hospital room, shutting the door behind him quietly. "Itachi? You wanted to see me first?"_

_Itachi nodded slowly, waving his good hand, motioning Kakashi closer. "Y-yes. I… I want to marry your daughter Akira." _

_"And why are you asking me first?" Kakashi asked, sitting down in a chair and scooting closer. _

_"Because technically you're still in charge of her, even if she has come of age. I want to know that I have you blessings in marrying your daughter before I actually marry her." Itachi answered. _

_Kakashi nodded, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. "I have every right to say no to you, because of everything that you have done to her." He paused; letting his words sink in before continuing on. "If I was in a right mind I **would** say no. But I'm not going to. I'll give you both my blessings and help you out whenever you need it." _

_"Thank you sir…" Itachi began. _

_"No. Don't be thanking me yet. I still have one more thing to say to you." He stood up slowly, stepping before the bed and bending down to Itachi. "If you hurt her ever again, I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully unless someone gets to you first." _

_Itachi nodded, his face serious. "I won't sir. I'll take care of her."_

Kakashi shook his head again. "No. I just gave him an answer."

"Liar."

"Who's a liar?" Akira asked, coming up from behind.

"No one." Tsunade answered, smiling as she hugged Akira tightly. "Congratulations Brat."

Akira chuckled, hugging her back. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Get going hun. Go tell Aislinn and Kitari and start planning." Kakashi muttered as he returned Akira's hug. She nodded, her face beaming as she all but ran down the hall.

"Whenever anyone saw them, they thought Itachi and Akira's love was forbidden." Tsunade mumbled, shaking her head as Akira disappeared around the corner.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Yeah… but they managed to go from forbidden to welcomed. And I'll support them t the end."

"Yeah…"

-First Person-

It took Itachi a while to heal in the hospital and of course there was still the war going on: so we both had decided to wait for Itachi to heal, well, that was mainly his idea. But I was the one to suggest we either do the wedding during an _intermission_ or after the war altogether. Both of us knew that the war was more important even if our lives were on the line. Tsunade had taken over the planning, as her present was the only explanation she gave. I knew she had argued against the elders because of Itachi and that should have been her present, but if you have an angry-looking Hokage in your face insisting on planning the wedding, you'd give in too. Itachi was still in the hospital, where he should be, and I should have been with Aislinn and Kitari at a bridal gown store.

But I wasn't…

I was cold, hungry, wet, dirty, tired, and in pain under a bush. I was with Aislinn and Kitari, but not where we all wanted to be. All three of us had been called out for active duty, the mission goal being massacre the enemy camp. Just kill, but the way the mission summary was stated, it sounded like massacre. We were given ANBU uniforms, mask, weapon, and all, and two true ANBU members to make a whole team. The ANBU members stood slightly to my left in the front and to the right in the back. Everything was going smoothly, we were killing them off slowly, but one of the Sound Nins opened their mouths a little too early, setting off the alarm in the whole camp. Where once we were hunters, we were now the hunted… My hand rose in the air steadily, motioning forward before quickly falling to the ground at my side. Four shadows made their way forward as they moved slowly and silently. I quickly followed them, my Byakugan activated as I glanced around warily.

All four figures stopped, Birdie falling back to me. "There is another camp up ahead Captain." He whispered, following me as I kept walking, stopping at the edge of the clearing. My eyes swept over it, noting the men before I turned around and saw the shinobi trailing us. I dropped to the ground, motioning for the others to come closer.

"We're surrounded." I muttered, dipping a hand underneath my mask to rub at my eyes. "We've got Sound on each side of our flanks, and if we want to head home we're going to have to give it all we've got. I know it's been a few days so far without sleep but we need to pull through. If you have any chakra pills, take them." I paused, one hand ruffling my hair and the other rummaging through my pouch. "We'll try the Sound Nins that are trailing us, they should be least. If the alarm is sounded in the nearby camp, run for it. Head back to home and say mission failed. I'll be right behind you guys." I stood, stretching lazily as I turned back to the Shinobi following us. "Let's see if we can return home in one piece…" Birdie and Kitty nodded their consent, vanishing.

Kitari shook her head, sighing. "We're not going to get out of this, are we?"

"Yes we are." Aislinn interjected. "We've got a wedding to perform." She nodded at both of us, disappearing. Kitari nodded, waving to me before vanishing. I sighed, glancing back at the camp before heading off to the fight.

Almost instantly, upon entering the enemy's line of vision, I was ambushed. I barely had enough time to dodge, the kunai missing my face by mere centimeters. Glancing around quickly gave me a few ideas. One: the rest of the team was in similar positions; Two: use a summon; Three: run; and Four: regroup and fight them off together. My hands came up sharply, blocking my attacker, Sharingan activated. I jumped back, falling lightly in the bushes, a scroll already in my hands. I had learned it from my father, but I didn't use it all that often. I wasn't a tracker, so I saw no sense in summoning dogs.

Pakkun appeared in front of me, his head tilted to the side as he glared up at me. "What do you want pup?"

"Call everyone else. Send Takumi to Konoha with my message and the rest killing off the enemy in front of me, _quietly_." I stressed quietly, stealth was needed and we had already botched the mission up once, we didn't need too again.

Pakkun nodded, Takumi appearing beside him in a cloud of smoke. "You need me Akira?" she asked in a motherly tone.

I nodded, pulling a small pack off my shoulders. I stuffed a quickly written note into the pack, tying it around her neck. "Take this to the Hokage: Tsunade. Okay?" She nodded her head, tongue lolling. "Good. Thank you Kumi. Run hard." I muttered, ruffling her fur before standing and turning away, Pakkun following behind.

"The rest are out there now. You've got more shinobi coming up from behind. About nine of them; enemies."

I nodded, ducking down to the ground as fire needles shot overhead. "Thank you Pakkun. I'll catch you at home."

"Be careful pup."

"I will." I whispered before charging into the fray once more.

* * *

"There. That should do it Itachi. Just don't use that arm for a little while longer." Tsunade tied up the bandage, pulling away. 

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He stood up, carefully pulling his shirt back on. "Where's Akira?"

"On a mission. We had to pull her out onto active duty."

"When is she supposed to be back?"

Tsunade stopped musing with the equipment, a worried expression on her face. "Now that you mention it… she should have been back by now." She muttered, glancing at the door as a scratching noise started.

"What kind?" Itachi asked warily, his eyes thoughtful.

"What kind do you think? We're in a war right now. Damnit." She whispered irritably, jerking the door open in anger. She stood still, staring at the gray and white gray-hound in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I am Takumi." The gray-hound answered, stepping into the room slowly, shaking off the pack around her neck. "This is for you Tsunade-sama. From Akira-chan."

"Akira? Where is she?" Tsunade asked, Itachi digging through the pouch.

"She is not too far from here. She summoned my brothers and I to help out with the fight that was going on." The dog answered.

"Tsunade."

She looked up, her eyes going wide as she stared at the letter in Itachi's hands "What is it?" she asked, coming around to stand behind Itachi, glancing over his shoulders.

_'Mission Failed. Alarm sounded. Out of fuel. Reinforcements welcomed._

_46 N., 15 W. _

_Wolf.'_

"Kami-sama." Tsunade whispered, turning back to Takumi. "Thank you for delivering this. You duty is fulfilled." Takumi nodded sorrowfully, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Itachi, stay here." She barked out, walking to the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" He asked, the letter crumpling in his hand.

"I'm going to get another team together and send them after the original team." She answered, shutting the door behind her…

* * *

I opened one eye, shutting it quickly as the other opened, and then both. "'Bout time sunshine." I turned my head to the side, groaning as I mock glared at Aislinn and Kitari. Aislinn was in the hospital bed, one arm bandaged. Kitari sat at the edge of it, a bandage across her cheek. 

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to sit up. I was pushed back to the bed, a hand on my shoulder.

"Slow down Akira. You took a lot of damage, both external and internal." Tsunade muttered, pointing a finger at my abdomen.

I glanced down, moving the covers and exposing the wraps around my chest and waist. "Looks like I did." I mumbled, through a smile at Tsunade, Aislinn, and Kitari.

"Don't you get smart with me brat." Tsunade grumbled, glaring at me.

I shook my head, the smile fading from my lips but not my eyes. "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade chuckled, glancing at Aislinn and Kitari. "Well, did you want to tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's about your wedding." Kitari muttered, looking sad.

"What about it?" I asked, my eyes darting between all three women.

"Well, we might have to…" Aislinn paused, chuckling at the expression on my face.

"What?" I all but yelled, panicking.

"It's this weekend, sweetie." Tsunade finally answered, chuckling evilly to herself as she watched me.

"I… what…why… I hate you…" I finally managed, crossing my arms and pouting, wincing slightly. Three sets of laughter followed my words.

When I had been told the news, it was Monday morn. Tsunade had kept me in the hospital for a few days and I had practically gone insane with no visitors. Itachi had swung by once, telling me that he was setting up a surprise for me and that it would be ready after the wedding; then he left, even against his better judgment. Kakashi had stopped by also, before turning in a mission's report, which ended up with an angry-looking Iruka chasing my father around my room. Jiraiya and Naruto came by to say hi, Naruto jumping around exclaiming that his travels were the best and Jiraiya trying to get me to read his books. Over all, the first two days were busy, but after that no one came by except Sakura, since she _was_ my nurse.

I was going insane…

Literally…

My wedding was tonight and I was lying in a hospital bed, clueless and dress less. I had started fidgeting, throwing kunai at the wall, and dropping water balloons at the passing people. I was able to leave my bed but not the room, even if I was fine and dandy. Tsunade had given me strict order to not leave the room and wander around the village. It was a great past time, to wander: you never really knew where you would end up. But, anyways…

There was a knock on my door and both Aislinn and Kitari entered, a box in Kitari's hands. "What's in there?" I asked, pointing at the box with a water balloon as I stood next to the window.

"A present." Both answered simultaneously.

"A present. I see." I echoed, the water balloon disappearing out the window, muffled cries following.

"Come here Akira. We have to help you into it." Kitari stated, setting the box onto the bed and opening it.

I quickly came closer, my eyes widening at the contents. Aislinn gently pulled it out, watching me as I ran my hands down the dress. It had a low cut front, long sleeves, and a hood. The dress was white, but the bottom of the sleeves and dress faded from white to dark blue and I instantly knew what it symbolized. My eyes came up and locked onto Aislinn's. "How?" was all I could manage.

"Specifically made for you. We asked for the blue fading because we knew it held a deeper meaning between Itachi and you." She answered.

"And we wont ask what that deeper meaning is." Kitari chimed in, a smile on her face.

"…Thank you…" I trailed off, my mind in a daze.

"Well, before you get all teary-eyed, we've got to get you into it!" Both Aislinn and Kitari stated, similar grins on their faces.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, only made real by the fact that I actually stood next to Itachi. That Tsunade actually stood before us and heard our vows. That my father actually walked down the aisle and gave me away. That I was actually stating a vow I had silently gave years ago.

I remember standing atop a stool, glancing into the mirror as Aislinn and Kitari fitted the dress to me. I remember watching the flower girl be bribed by chocolate to go down the aisle throwing flowers. I remember walking down that same aisle on my father's arm, flowers in my hand, my eyes locked onto Itachi's face. I remember feeling like I was floating, and the only person with me was Itachi. I remember not hearing Tsunade's speech, coming out of my little world as Itachi answered her question. "Akira? Do you take Itachi as your husband? To love and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." I had answered, my voice ringing out loud and clear. Itachi had smiled, bending down to me as Tsunade concluded the ceremony. He brought our lips together in a deep kiss, one thought running through my head. One feeling running through my body.

Maybe…

My life wasn't filled with forbidden things after all…

Maybe…

I _can_ be happy…

_End_

* * *

Omg... (cries) it's the end... you know that 'flower girl' in the story near the end with the chocolate? hehe, that was me when i was about four or five at a fmaliy member's wedding. I was the flower girl but i was too afraid to go down the aisle, so they put a chocolate bar at the end of the aisle and i ran down it, not even bothering with the flowers. hehe... 

So anywho...

Please tell me what you think!

Ja ne!

Akira


End file.
